New Dimensions
by Fallen Firefly
Summary: Okay, will not quit. I'm really busy though so hopefully by December it will all be revamped.
1. Time Travel

New Dimensions: Episode 1- Time Travel

~Fallen Firefly

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

This story is copyrighted by me and it has a lot of dialogue. Sorry but I wrote this a long time ago and that's why. I will be editing it putting more story and less talk but yeah... enjoy... I hope.

.

Minako sighed. She was bored. She looked across the room and saw Ami sitting reading a book. She looked down a hallway and saw Setsuna struggling to get a book barely out of reach. They were in Hotaru's library. Hotaru was still in school. She had invited the three of them to come over her house after school and Minako and Ami, although they didn't go to the same school, both had a pupil-free day. Setsuna wasn't feeling her best in the morning. She woke up with a stomach ache but now that the ache was over, she was able to make it to Hotaru's house.

Hotaru had invited Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Rei over but they couldn't make it. Usagi had dragged Mamoru and Chibi-Usa with her to eat and Rei said she wanted to stay home and meditate.

"I'm bored." Minako said as she crossed her legs and arms.

"You mean to tell me that you have absolutely nothing to do?" Ami asked flustered.

"What is there to do?" Minako said as she looked around the large library.

"Eh... here." Ami said as she dug in her sack and pulled a thick book. "Read this. It's a love story and it will leave you in tears."

"Love eh?" Minako said as she grabbed the book. "It looks like a dictionary. Gone With the Wind. I don't want to read it." She said as she examined the cover.

"Why not?"

"Because... it looks boring. And plus, you know how it is gonna take me a lifetime to read a book like this."

"It only took me three days."

"To read... 1024 pages!? You're a bookworm." [A/N: Actual number of pages in G.W.T.W. depending on how large your book is."

Ami rolled her eyes and stood up and began walking toward one of the hallways.

~*~

Hotaru stepped into the house. When she heard voices coming from the library, she went running towards the library door.

~*~

"Where are you going?"

"Going to look for another book." Ami mumbled as she walked off into the darkness.

Minako sighed. All of a sudden, a thought struck her. She knew that if any of the other scouts found out, they would be in trouble. If Luna found out...

"I must not think about what Luna might do." She said to herself and then screamed, "Guys!"

Ami and Setsuna came running. Ami was holding a book and Setsuna had two books under one arm and one on the other.

"What? You scared me!" Setsuna cried.

"Oh... I-uh just had an idea... of something we can do... instead of just ehm... reading."

"What?"

"Setsuna... I was wondering if we can... go to a different dimension."

"What?!" It was both of them this time and the both of them dropped their books.

"Y-you heard me. Let's go to a different dimension... time zone... thing."

"Mina-san! D-don't you know in how much trouble we might be in if- if the other scouts found out?" Setsuna said taking the seat next to Mina. "If Luna found out?! Look, Hotaru's going to be home soon. Any second now alright?"

"No. I want to do something fun. Hotaru might now come until the next hour Setsuna. You know how slow she is! Please? Oh please!"

"Have you gone insane?" It was Ami now. She was down on her knees picking up her and Setsuna's books.

"N-no I am not! Please Setsuna! Some fun for once."

"What if we are gone by the time Hotaru comes back." Setsuna questioned.

"You can put that weird spell thing. Slow time down or freeze it."

"Minako... you know I can't do that. You very well know that I can't transport you guys to different times unless its Sailor business."

"Well I'm bored! And that's all of our business." Minako whined. "You know that. Because you are all bored."

"Setsuna... you know that I'm going to have to agree with her. I read almost every book in this library."

"Thank you Ami!" Minako said winking.

"I can't. If Luna found out---"

"Who said Luna's going to find out?" Minako smiled a sinister smile. "It's not like some people are going to let their conscience bother them like uhm... a certain person... I won't say any names *cough* Ami *wheeze*. I wonder if Hotaru's got some cough medicine. This cough is really bothering me."

Ami blushed and Setsuna chuckled. "Still... I can only do it if it's an emergency."

"Oh please! It is so dreadfully boring here!"

~*~

Hotaru was still making her way to the library. On her way up, she fell to her knees. She was tired of the walk from her school to her house.

~*~

Minako looked at Setsuna with puppy-dog eyes that no one could stand.

"Ugh! Alright!" Setsuna said taking out her transforming pen. "But only... only this once. I might end up telling Luna."

"Yay!" Minako jumped.

Ami cleared her throat and stood up from the ground. She placed all the books onto the nearest table and took out her pen. Setsuna and Ami both sweat-dropped when they saw that Minako had already transformed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she whined.

The both of them transformed and Setsuna opened a time gate. "Put all of your things in your subspace pockets." They did so and then they each held each other's hands and Setsuna muttered, "I can't believe that I'm doing this." And they all stepped in.

~*~

Hotaru opened the door and said, "Guys! ... G-guys?" She stared at the empty library. 'It was my imagination.' She thought and closed the door to the library.

~*~

The three of them stood in front of the time gate and Setsuna opened her communicator.

"What do you want? Future of past?"

"Future! Future!" Minako giggled. Ami sweat-dropped. Setsuna sighed and said, "Alright. How does... A.C. 195 sound?"

"Oooh! I bet it's gonna be one of those, meal in a pill places! Where teachers are robots and everything is served to you in a tiny tiny little pills and---"

"I highly doubt it Minako." Ami said as she raised her hand to calm her hyper friend.

"C'mon! Let's go already!" Minako whined.

The three of them stepped through the time gate and instantly were transformed into a rather, clean alley.

The three of them each took out their belongings from their subspace pockets and de-transformed. Minako searched through her purse and found a little mirror where she began putting on orange lip-gloss and body-lotion with glitter. Then she began fixing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Ami questioned.

"There might be some really cute guys here in the future and I want to make them drool."

They both sweat-dropped and then they too began fixing themselves.

"You never know." Ami giggled as she reached for Minako's body lotion. "That's right Ami." Minako said slapping Ami's back. "Ouch." Ami whispered.

They began walking to who knows where. "The clothes hasn't changed much." Minako whispered as she looked at the people passing by wearing something similar to them.

"You're right. It's as if time has frozen. Setsuna, do you know why when we stepped through the gate, we ended up in an alley? I thought it would be a room."

"Well... it has been hundreds of years Ami. Many wars have passed and who knows, maybe that they tore Hotaru's house down, but when we stepped through the gate, that spot was exactly where Hotaru's library had once been."

"Why did we have to bring our stuff?"

"So that we won't look suspicious." Setsuna stated calmly. "In this time, they just finished going through a war. We have to look as normal in here as possible."

The three walked into a restaurant called 'Nibblers' and looked for a seat. The café was full.

~*~

"I'm so glad that that war is over neh?" Duo said leaning back on his chair.

"For once, the braided baka is right." Wufei mumbled.

"You're right Duo. It is a burden off of your shoulders when you don't have to fight anymore." Quatre said.

"Yes you are all right. But we still must be on the look out. I know that there are some people in this universe that hates the sweet smell of peace." Trowa said as he silently drank his tea.

"Trowa... I'm telling you this as a friend... that was pathetic." Quatre said.

"Nani!?" Duo said in an incredulous tone.

"Eh?" Quatre asked.

"Check 'em out. Those babes at the door." Duo said signaling towards the door.

Everyone except for Heero leaned forward and looked towards the door. There stood three girls. One of them, who looked like the oldest, had long, dark-green hair that went down to her waist. The second, also had long hair but it was blond and she had a red bow tied neatly above it. The third girl had short blue hair. And her eyes matched her hair.

"Big deal. Just a bunch of worthless and weak onna's Duo." Wufei said as he leaned back on his chair. Trowa did the same, not saying anything.

"I don't care if they are worthless and weak. They are hot." Duo whispered.

"I have to agree with you Duo once more." Quatre said in a small voice and he leaned back on his chair.

"They look like they are looking for a place to sit." Duo said out loud.

Heero looked at their table and noticed that they had room for three more in their table. Duo noticed this also because he too, stood up and began waving at the girls.

Minako was the first one to see him and she waved back. Then Duo signaled for the girls to come towards their table.

~*~

"Hey look. That cute guy's waving at me. I got a boyfriend already." Minako said with a grin on.

"He's not waving. He wants us to sit with him... no them." Ami said as she saw that the braided young man was sitting with five others.

"Let's go!" Minako said as she dragged the other two. Ami noticed a blond and blushed furiously. "Oh God almighty. I'm going to need your help." Ami whispered to herself.

"Hey handsome." Minako smiled and winked.

"Hey chicks. I saw you by the door looking for a place to sit and... We have some extra seats. Just wondering if you wanted to sit with us." Duo said smiling at Minako.

"Thank you very much." Ami uttered bowing as they all slid into their seats.

"So uh... where are you from?"

"Not from around here." Setsuna muttered.

"Oh really?" Quatre said interested. "Where then?"

"Tokyo!" Minako said.

"Well, ladies... this is Tokyo." Quatre informed them.

"Not only are they worthless and weak, they are stupid also." Wufei muttered. Ami glared.

"Never mind that... where are you guys from?"

"Me... You're looking at a 100% American man." Duo said proudly as he pointed to himself.   "I currently live in Arabia. Just here with my friends." Quatre smiled. Ami smiled also.

"China." Wufei mumbled.

"No one cares." Minako said.

Wufei closed his eyes and both of his hands were trembling fists.

"Ooooh! Wu-man got moded by a hottie!" Duo squealed with excitement.

"Shut up Maxwell."

"And you bang-boy?" Minako said turning her attention to a young man with his hair in such a way that it practically defied gravity.

"Around."

"Oh. You?" Minako looked at Heero when she said this.

"..."

"Is he mute?" Minako whispered to Duo.

"He just doesn't talk much. Nor does bang boy..."

"Oh."

A brunette waitress came and asked if they would like anything to drink.

"Another root-beer!" Duo said.

"Same here." Minako muttered.

"Another glass of tea." Quatre said.

"Yes uhm... I would like a glass of tea also." Ami mumbled.

"Alrighty. And for you young man?"

"Boba." Wufei said.

"Ok... and you three?"

"Just water." Setsuna said.

"Ok. I'll be right back!" The waitress bowed and briskly walked away.

"Oh I'm so dreadfully sorry for being so rude!" Ami said covering her mouth and blushing. "Girls, we didn't introduce ourselves."

"Oh. Please excuse us!" Setsuna said. "My name is Setsuna."

"Ami Mizuko." (AN: Is it Mizuko or Mizuno?)

"I'm Minako Aino and you can call me Mina or your girlfriend. I'm single and I wouldn't mind having one of you!" Minako said winking at a certain braided boy. This left Duo with lightly stained crimson cheeks.

"Duo Maxwell... and I'm proud to say that I'm single also."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner." Quatre stated proudly.

"Wufei... Ch-Chang Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"..."

"I can see that you are the strong silent type." Ami said glancing worriedly at Heero. He looked back at her with cold eyes and then he looked out the window.

"His name is Heero Yuy and please excuse his rudeness." Quatre said glaring at Heero.

"That's alright. We have a friend just like him. She barely talks... practically emotionless." Setsuna said thinking about Hotaru.

"Ya hear that Heero? We found you a girlfriend!" Duo stated.

"Yeah... we also have an obnoxious friend who matches the personality of someone in this table." Minako said. "I'm not pointing fingers." She pointed directly at Wufei when she said this.

"Shut up weak onna."

Ami giggled and Setsuna smiled and the waitress came with there drinks.

~*~

Hotaru sat in the kitchen of her rather large house. No not house, mansion. She was nibbling some noodles with a soda by her side.

"When are they coming?" she questioned herself. "I could of sworn that I lent them each a key to come inside. What if I gave them the wrong key?"

She ran to the telephone and dialed a telephone number. It was Minako's house. Artemis picked up.

"Artemis?"

"I knew it was you. We have caller I.D. hehe. What is it Firefly?"

~*~

All of the girls drank quietly and Minako and Duo kept on stealing glances from each other. After every glance, their faces became even more scarlet.

When they finally finished, the girls stood up and so did the boys.

"I'll see ya later Duo." Minako said putting her most seductive pose and making her voice as passionately tempting as possible.

Duo couldn't do anything. He stood there frozen. For once in his life, he found the girl that he liked. All of those others were just cute but this one... this one is beautiful.

~*~

"Is Minako there?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hotaru... Minako left a long time ago. She said she was on her way to your house."

"Oh."

"Why? She's not there yet?"

"No... but don't worry. I bet she just got distracted by some good-looking looking young man and is flirting."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go. Ja!"

Hotaru hung up and called Haruka's cell-phone.

"Eh--- hello?"

"Haruka? Is Setsuna around?"

"No Hotaru. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Alright. Well, bye."

Hotaru hung up without saying bye and began doing her homework. It was so quiet, Hotaru felt like screaming to end the silence. It was driving her crazy. Then she heard giggles coming from the library. She walked towards it and was surprised to see the three of the girls each of them sitting on a different couch, acting as if nothing has happened.

"N-nani!" Hotaru mumbled.

"Oh Hotaru!" it was Minako.

"Where were you?"

"We went to the future Hotaru! You won't believe what we saw! They were so cute! These five guys. Duo Maxwell was so damn hot! So were the others but Duo seemed to like me out of all of them."

Minako got stared from Ami and Setsuna.

"What? Oh... oops."

"You're not going to tell Lune are you?" Minako screamed realizing that she had just spilled their secret.

Hotaru only glared and finally she said, "No I'm not."

"Setsuna..." Ami began, "I liked it there. When can we go back?"

"Are you crazy? We are not going back."

"B-but you told them..." Minako began, putting her puppy-dog eyes again: "You told them that we might be back to see them!"

"I perfectly remember saying that... We _might_ be back to see them. I'm not going to risk going back there and Luna or Artemis finding out."

"But Setsuna..."

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore. We are not going back."

Hotaru signaled for the girls to come to her room, not really caring at all at how heartbroken Minako was.


	2. Friendships

New Dimensions: Episode 2~ The Invitation

~Firefly

Hotaru sat in class with her head down. She was so sleepy. She couldn't sleep at all last night thinking about what Minako had said:

~*~Flashback~*~

Hotaru plopped down on her bed and then three other girls came in.

"Hotaru you must swear that you can't tell a single soul about what Minako, Ami, and I did. Especially Usagi or Luna or Artemis!"

"Yeah alright. Where did you go?"

"We went to the future." Ami began. "Hundreds of years from now. Not many things have changed. We went to a 'Nibblers' and there, some boys---"

"Hotties!"

"Eh--- right. They invited us to sit with them."

"But you know what was weird, was that many of them were like us in a way." Setsuna said with a smile on. "They were... I have to admit, adorable little boys."

"They were not little." Minako stated.

"In my point of view they were. But the one that went by Heero... Yuy I think it was, he was much like you Hotaru."

"And he wasn't at all bad looking. Actually, when you think about it, you two do make a cute couple." Minako said.

This caught Hotaru's attention. She had never had feelings for person on the opposite gender and she didn't know anyone who acted like her, cold and emotionless. "C-couple? You have got to be kidding."

"Oh wouldn't they?" Ami asked.

Setsuna tilted her head letting her hair fall on her face and she giggled. Minako, who was lying on her stomach with her arms supporting her chin, closed her eyes and smiled and began waving her feet in the air like an innocent angel. Ami, who was sitting on Hotaru's desk with a book open but wasn't reading it, began to smile. 

"You know what girls? You are right." Setsuna stated. "They would. If maybe... and I'm saying _maybe_ if we do ever go back, we'll take Hotaru with us so that she can meet Heero."

"Yes!" Minako squealed with joy. "Hey wouldn't Rei and that Chang dude make a cute couple? They are both repugnant and mean! They would be adorable neh?"

Hotaru did not hear this last comment. She was too bust thinking.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Hotaru, with her head still down, felt something sharp and painful stab at her back and when she turned around, she saw that it was just one of her classmates stabbing her with a fine-point pen. Sure it stung and, if he continued, she would be bleeding, but she didn't mind. She has had more pain than that. And besides, she can always heal herself.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and turned back around. This time, she didn't put her head down. Then her pupils became smaller and her eyes narrowed just a little when she felt an even sharper pain. She turned back around and saw that he had just finished sticking a thumbtack in her back. Her eyes showed anger and the boy grew tense. Then her eyes turned red and everything was a blur. When she was finally able to see, she saw the boy in front of her on the floor, blood all around him. He stood up, grabbing his shoulder where the gash was.

"What's wrong? Let me help you." Hotaru said holding out her hand, ready to heal the boy.

"G-go away! Don't touch me!" the boy screamed as he ran out and left the room.

"Stupid." "Witch." "Look at her trying to act all innocent." "Doesn't she remember what she did to him?" "Witch." "Witch." "Witch." Was all that Hotaru would hear as all of the people around her with evil and piercing glares would whisper to each other.

"N-no! I didn't mean to! I didn't!"

"That's why she doesn't have any friends. She keeps on trying to kill kids and healing them." She heard one kid whisper to another.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"Witch."

"Witch."

"Witch."

"Witch."

"STOP!" Hotaru covered her ears and closed her eyes, wishing that everything were over. She could still hear the people. She was getting ready to cry when she ran out of the classroom and bumped into Haruka and Michiru. They were just passing by.

"Firefly! What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"It-it happened again. I want to go home!"

"C'mon." Haruka said putting an arm around Hotaru and quickly jogging out of the school with Michiru close behind.

As Hotaru opened the door to her house, she looked around to make sure that her dad wasn't around. She didn't want him to question her why she was out of school so early. Then, the three of them sneaked into her room.

"Tell us what happened." Michiru said grabbing Hotaru's hands.

"Th-this boy, he was bothering me. He was poking me with a pencil." She began. Her eyes showed no emotion and her voice didn't either. "And I ignored it. Then he poked a thumbtack into my back."

Haruka quickly turned her around to see her back and saw that it was still there. "This might sting." Haruka muttered and, putting her nail under the sharp needle, she quickly took it out and then grabbed the blanket from her bed onto the cut trying to stop the blood.

"That's Okay." Hotaru said. "It'll heal."

"Continue." Michiru insisted.

"And--- and I was mad. Then, the next thing that I remember was-was him on the floor and everyone was calling me a witch."

"Oh Hota-chan... I'm so sorry." Michiru had some concerned eyes looking at Haruka and then back at Hotaru. They both stood up and walked to the other side of the room where Michiru told Haruka in a low voice, "It happened again. What are we going to do if she keeps this up?"

"I don't know. But I do know that she can't go back to school like this. We'll have to wait for a while until she would be able to come. Call Setsuna."

Michiru flipped on her communicator and tried to call Setsuna. (AN: I was watching Sailor Moon and I realized that Setsuna did go to the same school that Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru attended. My apologies.)

Setsuna had just opened her book when the comment of another student startled her. He was just coming from the nurses office bringing tissue when he said, "Hey did ya'll hear? That witch Hotaru did something again. It was to this kid. He said he was minding his our business when she attacked him!"

The teacher was ticked off with the rude behavior from the young man.

Setsuna jumped when she heard her communicator ring. No one really looked at her communicator. Everyone just thought that it was her watch alarm going off. Then Setsuna raised her hand and asked for permission to use the rest room.

When she was in one of the stalls, she flipped it open and saw Michiru's face filled with concern.

"What is it?"

"It's Hotaru. It happened again."

"I've heard." Setsuna mumbled.

"What are we going to do? She can't go back to school like this. It's going to happen again."

Setsuna heard some girl giggles coming closer and closer and she said quickly and quietly, "Look I have to go now, I'll try to call you back k?" and with that, she shut her communicator off and the girls stepped in.

Setsuna flushed the toilet that she wasn't using and stepped out to wash her hands.

"Hey Setsuna!" It was Kanako, one of her classmates. "Did you hear about that Hotaru chick? She like, almost killed a boy! That witch, and she was all trying to heal him!"

"Yeah! I heard that she did it because she thought that the boy poked her with something." Keiko, another classmate, said.

Setsuna didn't reply. She only washed her hands and left the bathroom.

After school, she ran to Hotaru's house and into her room. Hotaru was fast asleep and Haruka was calling the other scouts to come.

"Haruka, you shouldn't make a big deal about this."

"These sudden changes that Hotaru is having are happening more frequently. Pretty soon, she is going to be attacking us." Haruka said as she tried to reach Ami.

"But still, you shouldn't try to worry them. It'll only make thing worse. She'll get tense and probably attack us. Just leave everything like how it is."

"Too late." Michiru said.

They were in Hotaru's room for about twenty more minutes when the doorbell rang and outside stood the worried scouts. They all ran into Hotaru's room and saw her fast asleep still.

"What's the problem?" Makoto asked.

"Hotaru. She attacked another kid at school again."

"_Again?!"_ they all asked at the same time.

"Yes. Again."

"What are we going to do if she keeps this up?" Ami asked.

"You can send her to a different dimension... What do you think Setsuna?"

"No... no we can't do that because, she might have one of those attacks again. And it would be even worse if she has one there because, we have no way of knowing."

"Setsuna..." it was Luna, "Why don't you bring some one that she might like over. That may distract her and stop her from making those attacks again."

"Like who? All of us go to school."

"Not all of us." Minako said with a sly smile.

Setsuna, realizing what she was talking about, glared at her and shook her head 'no'. You can't skip school Minako.

"Not that!" she went up to Setsuna and whispered in her ear, "Bring the guys over."

"No! Think about it Minakol. Five guys alone in a house with one girl!"

"What are you talking about? What five guys?" Luna and Makoto asked.

"It's nothing. Just some guys. Anyway, we can't."

Hotaru stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She heard voices and saw all of her "friends" on the other side of her room. "Wha-what? What happened? Why are you all here?"

"You invited us. Remember? Then you went to sleep." Artemis said.

"I-I did?"

"Mm-hmm." Luna agreed, nodding her head. "And we were just on our way out. So bye."

"Bye Hotaru!" "Bye." "Ja." "Sayonara" "See-ya!" "Later." "Ciao." Everyone left except for Ami, Setsuna, and Minako.

Hotaru was getting out of bed and she looked at the three with a bewildered expression on her face. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we still doing here?"

"I mean, what are you doing here?"

"We're your friends. _Best_ friends, and we are going to stay and take care of you."

"Uhm... alright."

~*~

Makoto was extremely bored and so she dialed Minako's number. As it rang, she sat there, lightly tapping the telephone. It rang and it rang and no one picked up. Then she heard Minako's telephone answering machine:

**_Roses are red_**

Cactus are green

This is my telephone answering machine.

If you leave a message, that's ok

I'm not here, I ran away.

Leave a message after the tone

And I'll call you back when they drag me home.

**Beep**

Makoto hung up and called Minako's cell phone.

"Hi!"

"Oh-uh, Minako. Hi."

"What is it?"

"Oh. Just called to see if you wanted to sleep over my house tonight. I'm going to call everyone else."

"Oh! Great! Well, actually, I'm here with Setsuna and Ami and Hotaru if you want to tell them."

"Pass me to Ami and Setsuna."

"Hello?" it was Ami.

"Ami-chan! Just wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight."

"Sure."

"Hai?" it was Setsuna.

"Setsuna, just wondering if you wanted to sleep over my house tonight. Whaddya think?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Alright. Don't you want me to pass you to Hotaru?" Minako asked.

"Uhm... no actually, don't. I don't want her to end up attacking us in the middle of the night."

"I understand. Ok well then bye! Oh! And we'll be bringing company alright?"

"Company?"

"Five adorable guys."

"Oh GUYS? They are more than welcome!" Makoto squealed.

"Minako!" Setsuna whispered loudly.

"Ja!"

"Talk to ya later."

Makoto hung up and called Rei and Usagi.

Minako looked around the room and jumped up and down. "Let's get em' Let's get em'!!!!"

Ami and Setsuna sweat-dropped and walked out of the room.

Hotaru noticed that Minako had left her purse on the floor of her room.

Hotaru forced a smile and walked to her glass doors that led to her balcony. (AN: I know that she doesn't have a balcony but in this story she does! ^_^')

She opened them and took a deep breath. Then she stepped out and sat on her chair. A few birds flew past her in unison and they all turned at the same duration. She sighed again. So calm and peaceful. If only life were like that. Birds. If only Hotaru were a bird. 'I could go wherever.' Hotaru thought happily. Then her face hardened as she remembered what just happened. Makoto calling inviting everybody but her to a sleep over. 'How could she?' Hotaru thought.

~*~

Pluto, Venus, and Mercury were standing in front of the time gate.

"I can't believe I am doing this..." Pluto muttered, "_Again._" She turned and saw a jumping Venus and Pluto put on a small smile. They all held hands and stepped through. This time, they were not in the middle of an alley because they weren't inside Hotaru's library this time. They appeared to be in this large room. It looked like an empty ballroom. They had teleported from the largest fitting room in the department store not far from Hotaru's house.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Minako whispered with stars in her eyes as the banquet room glowed.

The three of them transformed back to their normal garments and walked around looking for an exit.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Minako turned to see Duo Maxwell leaning on a wall facing them.

"Duo!" Minako giggled.

"How did you girls come inside? And how did you know we lived here?"

"You live here?"

"This is one of Quatre's mansions." Duo said slapping the wall nearest him.

"Wow." Minako said as she looked at the ceiling and saw the biggest chandelier in her life. All glass and diamonds and Minako closed her eyes and began spinning around letting her arms fly. Then she stopped and her hair fell to her face. Minako looked at Duo.

Duo was blushing but it quickly faded when he saw that the rest of the former pilots coming towards him.

"We have company!" Quatre said excitedly. Ami blushed.

"How did they find this place?" Trowa whispered to Heero. Heero only shrugged.

"Well, we only came to invite you to a sleep-over." Minako cheerfully said.

"Sleep-over?" Duo asked interested.

Ami nodded. "A friend of ours is having a sleep-over and we wanted to know if you would like to come. What do you think?"

Duo turned around and little whispers were heard.

"Please?"

"No!" Trowa insisted. "How did they find this place? I bet you they are spies or something."

Setsuna turned Minako around and said, "You do know that they are going to see us turn into out Scout form. That is not good."

"Oh, they won't tell." Minako said calmly. Ami was bothered about it.

Duo turned around and said, "Yeah! Let's go!"

The three of them looked at each other nervously and Minako finally said, "Alright. But what we are about to do, you can't tell _anybody_."

All the guys looked at each other, clearly perplexed and all had the same thing on their minds, "What are they going to do?"

The three of them took out their transforming pens and all of the gundam pilots were in a defensive position all thinking, "That is a gun or some strange laser thingy."

Ami went first and screamed, "Mercury Cosmic Power!" (AN: That's right... right? Or is there like a 'makeup' in there somewhere? If there is, please leave it in the reviews and I'll change it.)

Minako went next, "Venus Cosmic Power!"

Setsuna sighed and said in a bored tone, "Yeah yeah, Pluto Cosmic Power."

The boys stared in 'aw' as they saw the girls glow and in an instant, they were wearing strange apparel. Pluto opened a warp to the gate and told the guys to come. They did so, but slowly.

"Oh c'mon." Minako said excitedly as she grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him closer. All five of them walked through and instantly, were teleported to the time gate. Then, the eight of them each held hands.

"Alrighty. If this is right, we will end up in the largest fitting room of a department store... close to Hotaru's house." Ami said.

"Who is Hotaru?" Quatre asked.

"Hotaru is this really... _really_ weird girl who keeps on having these weird spells where she can't control herself and will attack people." Minako said pretending to have claws and standing on her tip-toes with bent knees, she began growling. Duo laughed softly. Ami rolled her eyes and said, "They are not spells. It only happens because she was in this explosion in a lab with her father and other scientists. Her father and Hotaru were the only survivors."

"Wow." Quatre was amazed.

"And I feel so sorry for her. Ever since the explosion, she always has these seizures. She'd faint all of a sudden and she is very weak." Setsuna explained. Wufei scoffed. "But I guess there is an up-side to it all, she has the power to heal."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Setsuna mumbled and they all stepped through the time gate. After a blinding light, they were in the middle of a really large fitting room.

The three girls and five guys stepped out of the fitting rooms and out of the store. They passed by Hotaru's house and saw her on her balcony.

"Hey Hotaru!" Minako screamed.

"That's Hotaru?" Quatre asked.

"Hey check it out Quatre. Her house is bigger than yours!" Duo said.

Hotaru leaned on the rail of her balcony and looked at the three girls with the five guys. She showed no emotion.

Minako began waving hysterically. Hotaru slightly waved and stared. Ami waved at Hotaru and Duo asked, "So that's the girl that is weak and has seizures and attacks people without knowing?" it in a loud voice and Hotaru heard. The three girls gasped and everyone turned their gaze on Hotaru.

'No. No more staring please.' Hotaru thought. She felt pain because her friends had told these secrets to complete strangers. Strangers who could be her next victims. No, no more of those attacks. It's going to be over soon. Her dad is going to find her cure for this 'disease' that she has. She wants to get rid of it all. Hand over the guilt, pain, and misery to someone else. She didn't want to suffer anymore. She wanted to be normal, like the other kids. _She didn't want to be stared at._

All the pain that she was feeling at that very moment, she didn't show it. She _tried_ not to show it. Heero knew that she was hiding her pain. He could tell because he did the same thing also. 'The poor girl.' Heero thought as he saw the frail figure that was leaning on the rail turn around and sit on a chair. 'She's suffering. But she shouldn't hide it like that.' He thought.

"Duo!" Minako whispered. "Why did you say that? And so loud too?!"

"Geez! I'm sorry alright? She didn't seem to mind anyway."

"That's what you think. I bet you she's crying right now."

"No." Trowa said briefly. "She's hurting, but not crying."

"Come to think of it," Setsuna began, "I have never seen her cry before. Have you Ami? Minako?"

"No."

"No. I think she is emotionless. The poor chick should cry once in a while. Let it all out ya know?" Minako stated.

"Yeah. You're right."

Hotaru heard the voices of "friends" and strangers go farther and farther away, and then she thought about her "daddy".

'He is the closest person to me.' Hotaru thought. 'And yet, he is so far away.' Hotaru bearly talks to her father. He was always locked up in his lab unless Hotaru knocked on the door. It had to be an emergency if she knocked because he didn't like being disturbed in the middle of his important experiments. And now, Hotaru knew that she couldn't knock on his door and tell him about her problems, lay her burdens on his shoulders, because he claimed that he was looking for a cure for her strange condition. Hotaru didn't want to disturb her father. She wanted to be normal.

Hotaru's eyes flashed with hatred when she remembered all of those dark days when she turned into Mistress 9 and harmed all of those people, taking away all the cleanness and pureness from the innocent. Those dark days when she was forced to swallow those pure heart crystals. Those dark days, those dark days, those dark days were over.

'It could happen again.' Hotaru reminded herself. 'It could happen again and it might happen again, but I'm not going to let it.'

Enjoy life Hotaru! Don't let yourself become depressed because of the past. The past is the past. Forget it because it is slowly eating away your happiness.

She sighed and forgot it all in an instant. Then picking up Minako's purse, was on her way to Minako's house.

When she got there, Minako was nowhere to be seen. Then she remembered how Minako was talking to Makoto and so she decided to go to her house instead.

~*~

Minako cheerfully rang the doorbell to Makoto's apartment and Makoto cheerfully opened the door.

"Hello girls... and guys." She said as she saw the five gentlemen come in after the three girls.

After they all took off their shoes and were all comfortable in the living room, Minako squealed: "Aren't they adorable?" referring to the guys.

"Well, yes they are." Makoto said in a dull tone, "But they are all shorter than me."

"Don't worry lady." Duo said elbowing Quatre. "Love doesn't have a height."

Makoto's eyes watered, "A poet!" she said as stars filled her eyes.

"Not really." Wufei said quietly.

"Where's Rei?" Ami asked turning her head to look around the room.

"She's in the bathroom."

"We think that Wufei here, is a good boyfriend for Rei." Minako said pointing to Wufei.

"Wufei and Rei. That's adorable! There names rhyme."

"Yeah and they are both obnoxious." Minako commented.

"I heard my name." A voice that matched Rei's down the hallway.

"I hope you are wearing something mouth-watering Rei! Because we found the perfect boyfriend for you." Minako screamed down the hall.

"What? Why? I hate men!"

"We know but both of your attitudes are hateful and loathsome and revolting when you compare them." Minako said crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair.

"What? I'm not hateful and loathsome and revolting! Not even my attitude! And why are you hooking me up with a weak onna damn it!?"

"Excuse me?" Rei said coming out of the darkness followed by Usagi. Everyone stared (including Wufei). She was wearing a red tank top that had straps going down her side. Her shirt barely reached her navel. And her shorts were mid-thigh and rather, revealing. Usagi was just wearing her baggy pink pajamas that had moons on them and plus, she was already taken.

Duo was drooling a river. Quatre blushed and turned around. Trowa smiled slightly and Heero looked away, not really caring.

"I'm not a _weak_ girl for your information."

Wufei scoffed. "Sorry to break it to you, but all girls are weak."

Rei was just about to protest when Minako screamed, "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"I left my purse at Hotaru's house! Oh why didn't I get it while we were passing by? God almighty. I had my lip gloss in there!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and then sighed. Everyone except for Heero and Trowa, and at that very second, the doorbell rang. Makoto went to answer it and was surprised to find Hotaru there.

"Hotaru!? Eh... what are you doing here?"

Hotaru held up Minako's orange purse and Makoto opened the door slightly so that she can get it but Hotaru walked in and was surprised to find everyone there. When she saw this, she dropped the purse.

Makoto came in putting on an innocent smile and sweat-dropped. Duo jumped from the comfortable couch that he was sitting in to the other side of the room. He was still holding one of the pillows from the couch and he held it in front of himself acting as if it is a shield of some kind and he said in a voice imitating a scared person, "D-don't get one of those schizophrenic attacks and kill me!"

Hotaru's eyes widened when she heard this coming out of this stranger. Minako shot around and whispered loudly and in a sharp tone, "DUO!"

"What?" he said putting the pillow down.

Then Minako did the unexpected and ran behind him whimpering, "Why did you leave without me? She's going to kill me!"

"Yeah!" Makoto said running towards there direction.

Ami and Quatre both looked at each other and shrugged, thinking that this was a game, they went running towards where everyone was gathering on the wall. Usagi went running after Rei.

Trowa silently got up and went to the wall and Setsuna hesitantly followed.

Hotaru was stunned at what her so-called 'friends' were doing. She knew that at that very instant, she couldn't trust any of them. They were using her to laugh at and make fun of. Schizophrenic! He had the nerve to call her that! She took one more step closer to the couch and they all bent their knees and were in a fit of giggles and screaming, "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

For the first time in her life, Hotaru felt like crying in front of her friends. Hotaru looked down at the floor and found out that she was stepping on a sleeping bag. And there was another sleeping bag next to that, and another, and another and another. A sleepover! They were having a sleepover and no one invited her! The nerve.

Hotaru glared at Heero, expecting him to join the other group of haters, but he still sat there glaring back at her with an eyebrow raised. He looked as if he didn't care about anything.

Hotaru lowered her head once more for she could feel hot tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision.

"C'mon guys, let's go get something to eat." Makoto said and they all followed her into the kitchen. Heero stayed.

Hotaru looked up and for the first time, she let those tears of sadness, misery, pain, embarrassment and woe fall. Those crystal tears that Heero, this complete stranger to her, witnessed with his own eyes. This stranger that knew everything about how she felt at that moment, even though he knows nothing about her. This stranger that understood.

Hotaru briskly turned around, leaving away what she thought was her only source of happiness. Her "friends".


	3. Will the sadness ever end?

New Dimensions: Episode 3: Will the sadness end?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

****

Author's Note: I would like to thank Black Saturn, Tenshi, AyaRina, Chibi HoNo0, SaturnActingChick, Dee, Kagerou, and Hikaru-Angel for reviewing. I'de like to especially give thanks to Hikari-Angel. I want you to know that I love you if you did review!!!

Hope you like chapter three. This style of writing might be different because those last two sucky chapters were written a long time ago and I didn't feel like editing. Just making that clear.

Damn! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. When I fell to number 37 I became depressed and I didn't study for by Biology test on Water and I worked on this chapter... by the way I failed that test. -_- You all better review. ^_~

Hotaru was feeling miserable as she took the long walk home. 'Why were they so mean to me? What did I do to them?' Hotaru questioned herself as began picking up her pace to go home. She wanted to cry some more but she couldn't do it out in the street. It was too cold and she was scared. She wanted to be home, and to be with her father.

As Hotaru made her way slowly to her house, she came up with the conclusion that she was only a waste of oxygen. That the only reason why they were making fun of her was because her existence was amusing to them. 'Maybe they are jealous.' Hotaru thought to herself, trying to comfort herself. 'Maybe they are just jealous about me being the most powerful soldier.' But she realized that her self-counseling was no good and began to walk faster, feeling the hot tears burning her eyes.

A gust of wind blew making her little skirt fly up bearing her pale thighs. Hotaru sneezed and crossed her arms. It wasn't smart of her to leave her warm house just to be made fun of. She didn't know it was going to be this cold. Hotaru sneezed again and sniffed. "Damn..." she said to herself as she felt icy cold water begin to hit her.

She looked around and down the dark streets and fear soon crept around her. Her sight was beginning to get blurry as she felt a sharp pain come to her head. 'No.' Hotaru thought to herself. 'No, not again. Not right now.'

***

Heero stood up from his couch and picked up his own sleeping bag. He walked to the kitchen where everyone was and saw Makoto reaching into an oven and pulling out a hot apple-pie. Everyone who smelled the succulent sent of warm apple pie began to salivate, especially Duo.

"Heero aren't you going to have some pie?" Makoto asked him as she placed the pie in the center of the table and began cutting it into small slices.

Heero shrugged. "Where are we going to sleep?" he asked Makoto.

"Oh! Hold on..." she began taking off her apron. "Okei, follow me please." She said grabbing Heero's arm and pulling him down a small hall to an even smaller room. "Sorry it's so small. I didn't know you guys were coming so I had to quickly fix the place up."

Heero saw that there was only one bed in the bedroom, which was under a window. Heero placed his sleeping bag on the bed and spread it out. Then he looked out of the window. He heard the faint tapping noises of water on the windowsill. He knew that he was going to get a good sleep that night. He always slept well on rainy days. He wondered at that moment, what that Hotaru girl was doing and if she got home well. He shuddered at the thought and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

***

Hotaru felt the pain die down and she began to breathe easy. When she was able to see again, she noticed that she was on the cold grass. Apparently she passed out and woke up once again. She saw flashing lights. A lightning bolt just struck not too far away. Hotaru became scared again. She tried to pick herself up and walk home but she realized that she couldn't do it. Not by herself. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator.

Haruka was driving around town to let her anger out. She was mad because she had received her final score and realized that she was getting a 'D' in Calculus. Her communicator went off and she quickly flipped it on. When she saw Hotaru, she gasped. Hotaru looked sick and was wet. Her eyes had that emotionless look in them again.

"Hotaru, are you okay? Where are you?" she said loudly.

"P... Plum Park." She said to herself. There was a flash of lightning and all Haruka could see was static and a fading image of Hotaru.

"Plum Park? Did you say Plum Park?"

"Plum... Park." Hotaru mumbled once again and she turned off her communicator.

Haruka quickly turned around, causing her tires to make a screeching noise and raced off towards Plum Park.

When Haruka got there, she couldn't see Hotaru at first. She walked around the park for a while screaming her name until he saw a small and balled up body near the cement. Haruka ran to it and gasped when she saw that it was Hotaru. She was facing the floor and she was wet. When Haruka touched Hotaru's hand, it was icy cold.

"Damn it." She said to herself as she picked up Hotaru's body and made her way to her apartment.

As she walked inside the house, she didn't even bother taking off her shoes. She made her way inside her bedroom and placed Hotaru on her bed. Michiru, who was already sleeping, began to move and turned and looked at Haruka.

"Where were you?" she said slowly but when she saw Hotaru she said, "What happened?"

"She called me on my communicator and said that she was in Plum Park."

"What was she doing there?"

"I don't know. But she looks sick and she's more pale than usual." Haruka mumbled and quickly placed a thick blanket on Hotaru. "I think she's sick. She's got a fever."

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Michiru asked concerned.

"I don't know." Haruka replied. "But she is going to stay here for the night. I'll take her to her house tomorrow." Haruka left the room. Michiru followed and they left a sick Hotaru sleeping.

***

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open when she smelled smoke. She began to cough and she stood up. She mentally cursed herself for waking up. She wanted to stay asleep forever.

Hotaru looked at her slightly wet clothes. She forgot she was out in the rain for a while the night before. Hotaru swallowed and immediately felt a stinging pain in the very back of her throat. Her head was hot but her entire body was cold. "Damn it." She said to herself as she made her way down a small hall of Haruka and Michiru's house and she walked into the kitchen.

She peeped in and saw Michiru looking at Haruka and smiling. She was drinking some hot coffee, which tasted horrible but she was being nice. Haruka had wanted to make breakfast that morning and she wasn't doing a good job at it. Hotaru looked at Haruka who was trying to boil some water for hot lemonade for Hotaru to drink.

"Haruka... maybe you should let me boil the water. You are going to burn it."

Hotaru walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Firefly. How did you sleep?" Haruka said.

"..." No reply. Hotaru felt hot and cold at the same time and she couldn't swallow because she feared the pain.

"You don't look to good. We are taking you over to your house today." Michiru said.

Hotaru nodded.

"Oh, and uhm... you dad is leaving the country today." Haruka told Hotaru. "Uhm, he's going to some meeting in the United States. They are trying to find some cure and they are asking for one scientist from every country to represent that country and they are all trying to find it. I think it's some cancer or something. Anyway, your dad is leaving today. I talked to him this morning."

Hotaru lifted an eyebrow.

"He got the call to go to the states this morning. He told me."

"Did he tell you personally?" Hotaru asked. Her voice was very raspy. Hotaru flinched because of the immense pain she was feeling.

"No. Some blond woman told me. But I'm sure he will be fine." Haruka replied.

Hotaru sat down. She knew who that woman was. Her name was Michiko and Hotaru didn't trust her one bit. She was always locked up in the lab with her father and she never would let Hotaru in to talk to her father, which bothered Hotaru a lot.

"Something wrong?" Michiru asked. She was now seated next to Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head 'no' and waited for her breakfast.

***

"How did you all sleep last night?" Ami said as she opened the door to the boys' room. Heero was the only one awake. He was already showered and dressed and was working on his something on his laptop (A/N Isn't he always?).

Ami sweat dropped. Duo was fast asleep, a bubble of mucus increasing ever so slightly when he exhaled. Wufei was in the corner, sleeping with his arms crossed. Trowa was buried in his sleeping bag, only a lump was seen, and Quatre had a teacup held tightly in one of his hands. (A/N Aww, so cute!!!)

"Well Heero, come to the kitchen. I am making breakfast and you get to taste test it."

Heero followed Ami to the kitchen and sat on the table.

"Well, we all had fun last night didn't we? Oh I'm sorry, you slept early." Ami said.

"Mmm." Heero replied.

That was the first time she had heard Heero talk and was surprised by his deep voice. She continued. "You missed out. Last night we played truth or dare. It was... let's just say, there was some outrageous dares and Minako asked the most embarrassing questions." She handed Heero a mug of coffee. "Hope you like it dark."

Heero looked down at the dark, steamy liquid that was placed in front of him and he picked it up and drank slowly from it. "So what's up with you and Hotaru? You guys treated her like garbage last night." Heero said as he began adding sugar to his coffee.

"Na, nothing. We were just messing with her." Ami replied while adding mild to her coffee.

"Messing with her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think she took it personally or anything."

Heero remembered Hotaru looking up at him, her eyes filled with crystal tears. "I wouldn't say that." Heero said as he stood up with his coffee and sat in the exact same spot on the couch where he sat last night.

Ami looked at him with a confused expression and said, "What do you mean?"

Heero shrugged, closed his eyes, and drank.

"What did Hotaru tell you?" Ami now stood in front of Heero.

Heero looked up at Ami with one eyebrow raised and said, "She didn't tell me anything."

"Oh!" Ami sighed with relief. She was pulling the mug near her mouth.

"She cried though."

A mug silently hit the floor, spilling dark liquid (A/N Think Relena's teacup when it hit the floor after she became poisoned in Endless Waltz). "She cried?"

Heero silently sipped his coffee.

"Oh my goodness..." She said. "I can't believe it."

Heero looked up at Ami's guilt stricken face and wanted to smile but didn't.

"I think I will tell everyone then I guess and... Well we really should tell her that we didn't mean anything we said." Ami thought out loud.

Heero shrugged and began walking towards his bedroom. Before leaving the living room and a thinking Ami, he said, "By the way, good coffee," and left.

***

Haruka sat down on the giant and comfortable living room leather sofa that was in Hotaru's house. Hotaru was upstairs sleeping and Haruka told her before she slept that she promised to waste her Saturday (and usually racing practice day) to take care of Hotaru.

Haruka looked at the giant windowsill that was just about twenty feet away. It had a beautiful view of the giant garden in Hotaru's backyard and farther away there were more buildings, which were large like hers. A butterfly flew past the window.

Haruka smiled and began walking up the stairs to see how Hotaru was doing. She walked into the room, which was much warmer than all the other rooms because the windows were closed and no air conditioner was on for that room.

"Ey Hotaru, do you want me to open a window or something? It's hot in here." Haruka asked.

"Mmm." Hotaru mumbled and turned in bed, the icy cold towel that was on her forehead fell off.

"How does your throat feel?"

Hotaru slightly opened her eyes and swallowed some saliva that was gathering in her mouth and that she was scared of swallowing before. Feeling that same intense stinging and burning in the back of her throat like before, she shook her head 'no' and groaned.

"Do you want me to make some hot lemonade for your throat?"

"Does it mean I'll have to swallow it?" Hotaru mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you do."

Hotaru groaned once more and covered her whole head with the giant blanket.

"Don't worry. I'll call Michiru to see if she can get you some painkillers for your throat and I'll make the lemonade. I won't mess up this time ok? By the way, what were you doing outside at night so late? That rain really did make you sick."

Hotaru didn't move from under her blanket.

"Well?"

Hotaru didn't want to reply. She couldn't tell her what happened.

Haruka left the room.

***

"She cried?!" Setsuna nearly screamed.

"That's what Heero told me." Ami mumbled feeling even more guilty by the second.

"Oh my..." Setsuna said as she let out a sigh. (A/N Yes! Feel the guilt!)

"What do you think we should do?" Ami asked Setsuna, completely flustered.

"We talk to Luna about it. She's with Usagi I think."

***

(A/N Damn I'm adding too much dialogue. Sorry.)

"So what do you think we should to?" Ami asked Luna.

"We do what she should have done a while ago. We send her somewhere else, to a different dimension. It will do her good. She won't have to worry about going to school and exploding into her second self again, she won't have to worry about you guys making fun of her," Ami and Setsuna's eyes watered, "and I guess she can forget about being a Scout for a while until you guys straighten things out with her."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Setsuna said.

Ami thought for a second and said, "But Luna, what would happen if Hotaru has one of those attacks of hers somewhere else? We have no way of knowing and no one will protect her."

"Hmm... you are right. And they most likely won't remember each other when they do go, but I'm sure fate will happen sooner or later. Better late than never I guess. So do you want to go visit Hotaru?"

"I think that would be nice." Ami said. "Maybe we can go with her, you know, until she gets better or something."

"I wouldn't be able to go." Setsuna said. "I'll be monitoring everything from the time gate. I'm the keeper and I don't think I will be able to guard it in a different dimension."

"Well Ami? What do you say?" Luna asked.

Ami nodded.

"First though, send those boys back. Tell the girls to tell them good-bye."

"How did you know they were from a different dimension?" Ami asked flustered.

"Ami, I'm not dumb. Do it now Setsuna." They did so and afterwards they went to Hotaru's house.

***

"Well how is she?" Haruka asked Michiru who was coming down the stairs.

"She's feeling much better now. She still has a fever but her soar throat is completely gone she says." Michiru smiled.

"That's good I guess."

"Would you like to watch some television?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded and they sat side by side in the same giant couch and Michiru flipped on the television.

"And now for some breaking news. AirAsia Flight 8 has been shot down from the sky as it was flying over the desert area of California. The reason is still unknown. Investigators are still trying to put the pieces together. There were no survivors, among the dead is world famous Dr. Tomoe." A picture of the professor was slapped on the screen. It was a picture of him standing next to a shorter girl in her teens. She was wearing all black with purple hair that was short, not even past her shoulders. "Police were able to recover this picture from the wreckage. It's a picture of Dr. Tomoe with his daughter Hotaru Tomoe. Our prayers are out to you Ms. Tomoe."

"Oh my God." Michiru said. Her hands covering her mouth.

Haruka looked angry. "Damn it!" she nearly screamed.

Glass breaking was heard in the back. Haruka and Michiru turned around and saw Hotaru standing there, her hot mug out of her hands on the floor. The lemonade spill was everywhere and so were small pieces of glass. Hotaru was as white as a sheet of paper, her eyes were wide, and her pupils were small. Hotaru began to tremble and she fell forward on the pieces of glass.

Haruka ran towards Hotaru's small body. "It's all right. She's just unconscious."

The doorbell rang. Michiru ran to answer it. There stood Ami and Setsuna.

"Thank goodness you are here! Mr. Tomoe has been killed and Hotaru fainted and---"

Ami and Setsuna ran inside the house and saw Haruka taking out a small piece of glass that had pierced her cheek.

"What happened?" Setsuna cried.

"Long story. I found her yesterday lying down unconscious in Plum Park in the rain and I took her to my house. This morning I brought her hear. She had a terrible fever and soar throat. She was feeling better, coming down the stairs with some hot lemonade when she heard about her father and fainted again to pretty much sum it up for you."

Ami had tears in her eyes while Setsuna looked away.

"It was out fault." Setsuna said. She explained everything.

"... and so that's why she was at Plum Park. It was out fault." Ami finished off.

"I see." Michiru said.

Hotaru was now in bed once more, a small Band-Aid on her cheek. She woke up looking at four concerned faces. She once again cursed herself for waking up.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

The image of the four faces became blurry and then clear and then blurry and then clear once more.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna asked again.

"What?" she replied coldly.

"I'm sending you to a different dimension along with Ami. You won't remember those men that you saw last night though. Is that fine with you?"

Before Hotaru could respond though, Ami cut in saying, "Oh Hotaru I'm so sorry!" She gave Hotaru a hug. "I didn't know that I hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Hotaru didn't return the hug. She didn't say anything. She was still trying to put herself together while holding her tears back. Some of her crystal tears fell on Ami.

"Hotaru... honey..." Michiru began, "I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. Haruka and I do and that the girls didn't mean anything last night. They didn't know you would take it personally."

Hotaru looked away. She didn't believe any of this crap. "I don't believe any of this crap." (A/N ^_^)

Michiru nodded to Setsuna. (A/N I'm sorry for making things happen so fast, but right now I'm trying to hurry up the chapter before my mom comes home. My report card came and I'm grounded from the computer! -_-)

"Hotaru, change into some comfortable clothes. You are going to a different dimension with Ami today. Do you understand?"

***

At the time gate (A/N Too fast eh? Sorry again), Setsuna explained, "Hotaru, I'm going to make it so that you won't remember that much except for your training which will come in handy sooner or later, believe me. Ami will be by your side at all times watching over you incase you should have one of those attacks. She will be training you to have those attacks only when you reach your limit. Am I going to fast?" (A/N YES YOU ARE DAMN IT!)

Hotaru looked away.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, but it's for your own good. Now, step in the time gate with Ami please."

Ami grabbed Hotaru's hand and before walking through the gate, she told Setsuna, "By girl. I'll miss you. Say hi to everyone for me." She walked in. Hotaru was being pulled in by Ami now. Before Hotaru went in, Setsuna told her, "I'm sorry Hotaru. We all love you." And Hotaru stepped through.

Well that's chapter five for you! I hope you enjoyed it. And once again sorry for making things happen so fast in the end. I got my report card yesterday and I showed my mom who freaked! I'm not embarrassed about putting it on here so here it is:

Period: 1, Subject: Honors English 9A, Marks: D UE, comments: Does Not complete assignments/tasks. In danger of failing/ not meeting promotion standards.

Period: 2, Subject: Honors World History A, Marks: D UE, comments: In danger of failing/ not meeting promotion standards.

Period: 3, Subject: Algebra 2A, Marks: D EE, comments: Low Scores.

Period: 4, Subject: Honors Advanced Biology A, Marks: Fail US Comments: none

Period: 5, Subject: Advanced Physical Education, Marks: A EE comments: none

Period: 6, Subject: Spanish 1A, Marks: A EE

Period: 7, Subject: Psychology 1, Marks: F ES, comments: none.

Period: 8, Subject: Business 1, Marks: F UU, comments: none (I think I'm going to drop this class)

There you have it. And no not all the students have a seventh and eighth periods, only some of them that attend my high school but some other high schools, it is mandatory to have a seventh class. I'm taking them by choice. So as you can see that is the reason why it's taking me a while to update. I leave school late and I'm still piled with homework and I'm up to my neck with tests to study. These are the 5-week grades and now it's the 7th week of school. My school takes forever to mail my grades home so yes... oh and the E's S's and U's are Excellent, Satisfactory, and Unsatisfactory. The first of those letters is the grade for work habits and the second is for cooperation, just letting you know if you didn't.

Pray for me please!!! I'll have my 10 week report card up in when it comes. Ja!


	4. Violets

New Dimensions Episode 4: Violets

~ Fallen Firefly

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

****

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed my story and thanks to Jenn who corrected me! Sorry you all, I spelled "Sore" or "Sore Throat" wrong... geez... Well I'm sorry about that. Oh and on the part when Ami was putting "Mild in her coffee" it was supposed to be milk. -_- My goodness... Well here's episode 4. I prefer episodes rather than Chapters ^_^. Enjoy... please! Oh and maybe in this chapter or the next, I'm not so sure yet, there are going to be strange scenes that have nothing to do with the story but with what's happening in Hotaru's mind. If all of a sudden Hotaru goes crazy and IF IT'S IN BOLD, then that means the Hotaru in her mind. If it's not in Hotaru's mind, then Hotaru is physically going crazy and banging herself on walls. Do you all get me? This might not be in this chapter though all right? I'm still wondering whether or not to put that in this chapter.

***WARNING*** Boring chapter ahead _and I'm dead serious when I say boring_ but I'm hoping that you won't stop reading this fiction because of it?? Please continue to read. I know that it will get better on afterwards!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her stomach. She looked around the empty streets. There was dirt on her face and some on her all black outfit. She sat upright and gasped when she saw Ami, her one and only friend, lying down on the sidewalk unconscious.

"Psst... Ami... wake up Ami." Hotaru whispered loudly as she shook Ami's shoulders.

"Hmm? Huh?" Ami groaned as her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Hotaru.

"Ami, do you know where we are?"

Ami sat up straight and looked around. She looked straight in front of her and saw the same alley where Minako, Setsuna, and her first teleported through, the only difference was that instead of the clean streets she remembered so well, she saw a lot of trash and dirt everywhere. She flipped on her mini-computer. "I hope it works here." She mumbled as she pressed the small dark blue button, which turned it on.

"Ami, look!" Hotaru nearly screamed as she pointed to the sky.

Ami looked up from her small computer screen only to look at a giant object falling from the sky. "Oh my goodness!" she screamed as she grabbed Hotaru's hand and they quickly ran across the street into the alley. They ran to the very edge of the alley. Ami slid in first and held the smaller Hotaru in her bosom as they both looked with fearful eyes at the giant object falling faster and faster towards the spot where they were. It crashed to the ground causing an immense cloud of thick and brown dust to surround them. None of them made a sound as both of them felt the immense stinging of sand, dirt, and rubble hit their bare legs.

Ami slightly opened her eyes to see the giant object sliding across the ground towards them, surely they can be crushed but miraculously, the object slowed down and stopped just inches from the terrified teens.

Ami began to breathe again and Hotaru turned around to see the most bizarre object ever. Ami gasped when she saw it but there was no reaction from Hotaru. What they saw before them was a giant metal hand, which was closed in a fist. It was so large compared to them.

"Look." Muttered pointing to the dark sky. Ami gasped when she looked up. There were more objects falling from the sky landing in unknown places only causing more and more dust storms. Ami never forgot about the computer. She looked at the screen she had turned on a while ago. "Date... hmm, same date no doubt about that... year... what?" Ami thought out loud.

"What year is it?" Hotaru asked.

"After Colony... 1...9...8." Ami muttered. She thought back and remembered the scene:_"Alright. How does... A.C. 195 sound?"_

"Oooh! I bet it's gonna be one of those, meal in a pill places! Where teachers are robots and everything is served to you in a tiny tiny little pills and---"

"I highly doubt it Minako." Ami said as she raised her hand to calm her hyper friend.

"That's it!" Ami exclaimed and she snapped. "I know. Instead of taking us to the original dimension we were before, she took us to the same place but three years later! No wonder this city is in ruins. A war has probably passed I'm guessing. Hmm..." Ami continued to talk to herself while Hotaru only stared at Ami with a bland expression on her face. When Ami saw this, she realized that Hotaru had no clue about what Ami was talking about.

Ami tried to clue her in: "Hotaru... do you remember those boys over at Makoto's sleepover?"

With the same blank expression on her face, Hotaru slowly shook her head 'no'. "What sleepover?" she questioned.

Ami remembered Setsuna saying outside of Hotaru's bedroom while Hotaru changed her clothes (A/N Not in last chapter): _"She won't remember those boys... hopefully... and maybe if things go well, we will only be an old memory."_

"Never mind." Ami muttered then thought to herself, 'After sending those boys back, out three hours in that dimension were three whole years here.'

A gust of icy wind blew stopping Ami's train of thought. Hotaru didn't shudder even though she was terribly cold. The cold didn't affect Ami at all though.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Ami asked.

"Well, I guess we will be looking for a hotel or something." Hotaru replied.

"But... do you have any money?"

"An empty hotel Ami. I don't have any money."

"What? An empty hotel?"

"It's better than nothing. Unless you have other ideas."

Ami looked down at the floor and shook her head. They began walking past the giant metal hand and down the street. They passed a few rotting cadavers and they stepped over bloodstains on the ground. Ami gasped and covered her mouth when she saw a dead baby girl, her pink dress with blood all over it. A tear fell from her blue eyes and they continued to walk.

Ami looked down the street and saw a familiar looking flat building with a worn sign that said, "N BBLE S" and she remembered that café being the "NIBBLERS" which was where she first met the boys.

"Here." Hotaru mumbled standing in front of a building. "This must have been a hotel." She walked inside and Ami followed.

They both walked to the counter and Ami pressed the bell. *Ding*

Hotaru sweat-dropped and looked at Ami. Ami looked back at Hotaru. "Let's just go pick a room." Ami suggested.

"Hehe... yeah." Hotaru said sarcastically.

They were going to walk up the stairs to see what rooms were left in the hotel when a large object came out of nowhere and blocked their way. Hotaru looked up only to see the biggest man in her life.

"Excuse us." Hotaru told him as she began to walk to the side of him. He blocked that way.

"Uhm... Hotaru?" Ami tried to get Hotaru's attention. "Maybe we should find a different place to stay."

"Sir, what part of 'excuse us' don't you understand?"

A long and deep "Mmm" was heard from the mad as he crabbed Hotaru's arm and with little power pulled her towards him. "Do you want death or pleasure before death?" he asked his voice booming.

Ami gasped and immediately she wanted to faint but tried to stop herself (A/N Can you actually stop yourself from fainting?) because she was scared she might get raped. Instead, she lost all feeling from her legs and fell to the floor. She looked at Hotaru.

"Your disgusting." Hotaru told him monotonously.

The giant man smile and under his bears, Hotaru saw brown teeth. "Ugh..." she groaned as she yanked her arm away from the man.

"Come Ami..." Hotaru said as she began to walk away.

"You are not going anywhere." The man said as he grabbed Hotaru by her waist with both of his hands and pulled her towards him.

Hotaru fell on her knees. She let him pull her in and kicked him where it hurts the most.

"Crap!" the man yelled. He covered his soon the bleed area. "Damn you!"

Hotaru jumped up and kicked the man's neck, which caused him to fall in pain.

The quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to Hotaru. Ami crawled down underneath Hotaru and kicked the gun out of the mans hands. She stood up quickly. The man pulled out a sword.

"Damn, where did that come from?" Hotaru mumbled quickly with one eyebrow raised.

The man jabbed the gun in Hotaru's direction. Hotaru jumped and landed on the sword blade. Then she jumped once again and kicked the man's face. (A/N As you can see, I don't know how to write fighting scenes well which will probably mean that there are not going to be much fighting scenes in this fic. Sorry to all of you peoples who like them! ^_^')

"Perfect." A feminine voice said from the shadows. "Just perfect. You two girls are exactly what we need."

Hotaru and Ami both looked at each other confused.

"Who said that?" Ami asked the darkness.

A woman came out of the darkness. She was dressed in an all baby blue gown. She had thick bright blue hair in a ponytail to the side. A blue lollipop was out of her mouth and in her hand. She had blue-eyeliner and blue eye shadow as well. Blue lipstick and her nails were of course... blue.

A blush crept on Hotaru and Ami's cheeks as the woman walked closer to them saying, "How would you two ladies like to work for me?"

"And do what?" Ami asked again.

"Food and shelter will be provided."

"And do what?"

"Your pay would be in the thousands." The blue haired lady continued ignoring Ami.

"And do what?"

"So what do you say?"

"And do what lady?" Hotaru asked getting annoyed.

"It's not just one thing." The lady neared Ami. She was just about her height or maybe just a few centimeters taller. Ami got a real look at her beauty when she neared her. Ami gulped. The lady continued, "Mercenary... assassin... and bounty hunter. My name is Aeris (A/N pronounced air-iss). If you say yes to my offer I will be your boss. Your skills are exactly what I need and the pay is excellent. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." Hotaru said. She shrugged carelessly. Hotaru had no problem with the job. Of course, her fighting for love and justice and protecting all of society was just an old memory locked in a vault with a forgotten combination in the deepest darkest shadows of her mind.

Ami on the other hand, hated the idea. She was disgusted by the idea of being an assassin. Also, she had no real experience with any weapons, only her powers that came from her body. Hotaru though, had a glaive to help her... if she remembered how to use it. (A/N Once again, please forgive me for speeding up in this story. This might be a long chapter, MIGHT!)

"Follow me. It's nowhere near here." Aeris said. "It's at the L1 Colony Cluster. Might take some time to get there from Earth but we will get there none the less." Aeris said.

"Wait, colony cluster?" Ami asked.

"Yeah... colonies." Aeris pointed to the sky.

"What exactly are they?"

"You girls live during this time and you don't know what colonies are?"

"We usually don't get out much." Ami lied.

Aeris sighed, "There are actual towns and cities up there. My office is up there also. Earth is just a piece of crap now. If you want the job lets go to the colony and lets do it fast because I have an appointment at three in the morning. My shuttle is not too far from here. Just about a thirty minute walk."

"So... the colonies, how many people actually live there?" Ami asked trying to keep up with Aeris's fast pace.

"Hundreds I guess... never really known. But the number has really declined now after the war with Marimeah that's for sure. So many were drafted and so many died. Oh well..." Aeris dismissed the subject.

"But..." Ami continued. "Why would you need us to be mercenaries? You would pay us to fight for what army and what war?"

"You'll see soon enough. I'll start you off with assassinations and bounty hunting. There are a few wanted people still after the war but I'm pretty sure you can get them in no time."

"And why do you need us to do the work? I mean... if you want these wanted people that badly, why do you need our help? You look perfectly capable of doing these things yourself."

"Because there are too many wanted people for me to handle by myself. I need partners you know and I think you guys are the perfect ones."

"Assassin, mercenary, and bounty hunter. How much pay are we talking about?" Ami continued to ask questions.

"We are talking about in the thousands. Not only are you going to get hundreds of thousands from the government, but you will get your fair share from me too. Couple of thousand dollars a mission I guess. I'll see how much I can squeeze in."

"How rich are you exactly?"

"Pretty rich I guess."

"So how long will it take for us to go to the L1 Colony cluster?"

"It will take a while. Few hours I guess. I slept on my way here."

"And why did you come here?"

"To see if anyone was capable enough to complete my tasks."

"So you want us to be assassins and bounty hunters. What would happen if you assassinate someone and then you find a wanted person and turned them in and they recognize you?"

"My... my... aren't we overly inquisitive? You will just have to be able to cover yourself up that's all."

Hotaru didn't bother to ask questions. Ami seemed to get all of Hotaru's questions answered except for one. "Uhm... what's going to happen to that guy back there?" Hotaru asked.

"I told him to do that to you but to not violate you in any way. Gave him Five hundred dollars and I told him to knock himself out in this wasteland. Pretty cheap if you ask me."

Instantly, Hotaru knew that she would become a good friend with this Aeris. She seemed a lot like Hotaru in many ways except she talked a lot.

"You know what? You two would look very beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup." Aeris told Hotaru and Ami.

Ami looked down. She has never put makeup on except for very little bit of blush every now and then, and that was only for important school activities. 'Oh my gosh! School! I forgot about that!' Ami mentally screamed at herself.

"What are we going to do about our education?" Ami asked.

"Well that can be easily taken care of. You will be tutored by some of the greatest minds. Mostly you guys will be going through training. How to make explosives out of simple materials, learn the different types of guns, learn where to hit the person although I'm pretty sure that the mute one here won't need help with that." Aeris laughed at her own joke. Hotaru didn't seem amused.

"Any way..." Aeris continued. "Is that fine with you to be tutored?"

Hotaru nodded. Ami nodded. "Allrighty... good." Aeris said.

"When will we start out training?" Ami asked.

"Immediately." Aeris replied.

"Well I'm sorry Aeris but I am going to have to say no to your offer. Hotaru and I. You see, back where we came from, we always fought for justice and for the good of the people. Assassination was the last thing on out list so we are going to have to say no."

Aeris laughed and stuck her lollipop in her mouth. "Back where you came from? And where exactly was that?"

"Ja... uhm... Japan but... a long time ago Japan. Like... over two hundred years ago Japan."

"So you mean to tell me that you girls are over two hundred years old?"

"No... we are both sixteen."

Hotaru looked at Ami and asked, "Ami who said I'm going to decline her offer? I'm going to take it."

"But Hotaru, that would go against everything we stand for!"

"And what exactly is that?" Hotaru questioned.

"Don't you remember? Sailor Soldiers?"

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked Ami.

Aeris interrupted. "Looks like all this dust is affecting your head. That's okay if you decline my offer. I'll still give you a ride out of this hell hole and to the colonies but let me tell you right now that you are not going to get anywhere without money and an education and previous experience with something and the only place you can find that now is with my offer."

"But I can't!"

"All right then I guess you can't but I can see you going nowhere and very fast too. You are perfect for the job. You and the silent one are. So you tell me if you want to go or not."

Ami looked over at Hotaru and them back at Aeris and gave in.

****

Author's Note: You might be getting pretty bored with this chapter and please forgive me if you do. I'm sorry but I'm trying the best I can to get this chapter actually moving. I hope I don't lose any readers because of this. Please continue to read this story. It will get better later on. I promise. If not you can flame me. Oh, and I'm sorry if I begin to speed up in this chapter. You will see when Hotaru gets her first mission… oops ^^

Ami and Hotaru sat in the same room. It was furnished like a hotel, with a small refrigerator, their own special bathroom with marble floors. The walls were a violet color while the ceiling was a dark purple. Aeris was kind enough to decorate the room to Hotaru's liking. Ami's room was next door. Her room looked very similar except her walls were blue. They both shared a bathroom.

"Hotaru, try to remember. We fought for love and justice. You are the princess of Saturn. Don't you remember?"

"Ami can you quit with that? I have no idea of what you are talking about. You are creeping me out."

"If you take this job, then you will be going against absolutely everything we stand for."

"Look if it bothers you so much to take this job, then don't take it all right? It's as simple as that... but I am taking the job. I need the money. I think I'm ready to become a prostitute. That's how desperate I am ok? I give you half of my money and you and you can have the room next to mine if you want but I just want you to know that I'm taking this job ok?"

Ami looked down at her feet and nodded in defeat. She couldn't do anything to change Hotaru's mind. Hotaru was obviously desperate for money.

"I uhm... I have to use the bathroom." Ami said and walked inside the giant bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and opened her computer, if her transmission goes through, she will be able to send Setsuna a message.

***

An image of Setsuna popped up on her computer screen. She was in her Sailor outfit.

"Setsuna... Hotaru took the job of an assassin."

"I know." Setsuna replied calmly. "I was watching everything from the time gate."

"What are we going to do? Us Sailors are known for doing good to society."

"Yes but do Sailor Soldiers exist in that dimension Ami?"

Ami thought for a minute. That was correct. Ever since she was here she has heard nothing about Sailors helping those in need. If a war had just past and there was no mention of them from Aeris then that obviously meant that there is no such thing as a Sailor.

"You have to remember that you are in a different dimension Ami and that there might not be any such thing as a Sailor. Who knows, maybe by that time, Crystal Tokyo has been destroyed. You just have to remember where you are and what you do. So if your conscience bothers you when you go out and kill people for money, then don't do it. You heard Hotaru. She said that she'll give you some money and a place to stay so I don't see what's bothering you so much."

Ami looked at the computer screen. "Ok." She said.

***

Aeris popped her head inside Hotaru's room. "Hotaru! Sorry to get you started so early but I need someone detained and right now."

"Who?"

"Heero Yuy. Apparently, he snuck into out base last night and stole valuable information. What I need you to do is not to kill the boy because we might need him later on but we need you just to get the disk with the information on it. It won't be too hard I guess, but be careful."

"Wait... how do you know this person did this?"

"The loser forgot about the hidden cameras." She said in a flat voice. "But don't worry, I don't think it would be too hard for you. I mean with your skill and everything. Their base is about forty-five minutes from here so I need you to get a red disk. That's where he put the information. Don't you love those color, hidden cameras? Well whatever. Please hurry up and get ready. Plus you have to locate where he is so it might take you a while. I suggest you get started."

"Ma'am." Hotaru said and saluted Aeris.

"Awe, so cute. You don't have to salute to me. I'm not worth it... trust me." She said and she left the room.

Hotaru shrugged and looked for an all black outfit in this new walking closet of hers.

***

"YOU IDIOT! You mean to tell me that you didn't even try to block the hidden cameras?" A Chinese teen screamed at a boy with messy hair.

He didn't reply. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Heero!"

"His plan is quite simple really." A man with gravity defying hair said in defense for Heero. "If the base checks their cameras, which I'm sure they will, they will see that it is Heero, they will see the disk that he put the information in, and they will try to get the disk only."

"But then wouldn't they kill Heero also?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"I don't think someone will be able to kill Heero." Duo said, messing with his braid. "I mean, he's the 'Perfect Soldier' and all."

Heero rolled his eyes.

"But Heero was smart enough to make copies of the information to us right?" Trowa asked.

Heero held up five disks. One he put in his pocket and the other four he threw to each of the boys.

"All right my man!" Duo told Heero and left the room.

Heero walked up to the hall, which led to his room. He was ready to go to sleep. In the privacy of his room, Heero yawned while taking off his green tank top (A/N And I know all the girls reading this wish that they were there to watch that! ^^). Then he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a quick shower, and go to bed.

***

'Heero Yuy' a certain purple-haired girl typed quickly into her own personal laptop that Aeris gave her. It was a beautiful purple thing that was so light and compact yet can hold so much information. It even had it's own personal search engine that Aeris had made herself with all the information on about practically everything.

Instantly when Hotaru pressed the Enter button, article after article about a boy named Heero Yuy popped up. All of them were classified information and needed a password to get in but having a boss with skills like Aeris had, that wasn't a problem. In just a short time, Hotaru found out that instantly she had access to all of the pages.

"Aeris, you are an angel." Hotaru said under her breath. "Eureka." Hotaru mumbled when she found the page she was looking for.

__

"Heero Yuy: Current Location- Peace Million II (L1 Colony Cluster)"

She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote in perfect handwriting "HY- Peace Million 2" to make sure she won't forget.

***

Heero was in "a deep sleep" when a silent firefly opened the door to his room.

'Red disk. Red disk.' She repeated in her mind as she slowly walked over to a desk in the end of the hallway where a closed laptop was and about twenty disks were laid all around sloppily.

Hotaru, thinking she saw a red disk, hurried up to the desk and sighed in disbelief when she saw that about half of the disks were red.

"This boy is smart." Hotaru said with an evil grin on it as she picked up two disks and examined them.

Heero silently turned in his bed and looked at what he expected to be a man but his eyes slightly widened when he noticed with the little light that the night provided that it was a girl and not a guy. What she was wearing was interesting also (at least to Heero it was). From what Heero can tell, it was an extremely short shirt that ended just under her small breasts and a leather jacket over that, which was only slightly longer than the "shirt" that she was wearing underneath. Her whole back and stomach was exposed showing her slight curves and even tan. Her pants were also leather and were low-rise too---this Heero noticed immediately.

He slowly got out of the bed and picked up his gun, which was on the bottom of the bed waiting to be used in case of a sudden emergency.

Hotaru was so concentrated that she didn't notice the very slight shuffling noise Heero had made when he stood up from his bed (without his shirt on ^^).

'Damn it.' She thought to herself seeing that the only way she was able to find out whether or not it was the disk she was looking for was to test each one on her laptop. Seeing that she would make too much noise in just taking out her laptop alone, she decided to use some sleeping gas to make sure that he would sleep while she tried to do it. But instead of going through all of that trouble, she just turned on Heero's laptop instead (A/N ^_^;). As she tried red disk after red disk, she was just about to give up when she had only three disks left.

She placed one in and opened it. Then opening the file and realizing that that was the disk she was looking for, she nearly wanted to scream. She quickly took the disk out of the laptop and placed it one of her pockets on her sleeves. Then she decided to shut down Heero's laptop when she heard the click of a gun being armed. She was just going to turn around when she felt a metal and circular object being pressed to the side of her head. Knowing that it was probably Heero Yuy, she was getting ready to elbow him, quickly move to the side and run but she realized that he was totally anticipating that move. He had already had a strong grip on both of her hands.

Hotaru mentally cursed herself seeing that all of her possible escape routes were completely impossible.

"Now I'll be nice if you tell me what base you work for, who you work for, and why you are here." He whispered into her ear.

Hotaru could feel her face turning red when she heard the deep whisper in her ear even though she had no clue of what the person behind her looked like. She blushed furiously when she felt a six pack up against her back. (A/N And we all know we wish we were Hotaru at the moment even if he is going to shoot us!)

"Classified, classified, and classified." Hotaru replied coldly.

She can feel the gun being pressed harder onto her head. Thinking of impossible escape routes, she decided to try one. She quickly hopped up in the air (A/N and you know how those Sailor girls can really jump from roof to roof) and did a few back flips in the air until she was next to the door.

Heero pointed the gun at her and said, "Stop or I'll shoot." Hotaru was at the doorway. She was holding the disk between two of her fingers, her index and her middle finger. "Thanks." She said and disappeared. Heero quickly turned on the light and looked out of his room to see if she was still running down the incredibly long hallway but he noticed immediately that she had disappeared from the hallway also.

"Damn." Heero said to himself as she was walking over towards the desk where all of his disks were when he noticed something on the wall next to the door. A purple Violet flower with a strong stem had penetrated the wall. This was the mysterious girls' trademark. A Violet.

****

Well what did you think of the story? Sorry for it being so long but to tell you the truth, it was a lot longer only this is the edited version. I finally realized that the original version of this chapter had a lot of useless information, mainly a lot of flashbacks of Ami. Good thing I got rid of all that that useless stuff because I think I would of lost all of the very little readers that I have. Oh yeah and what I said before about if something totally bizarre happens in the story and it is in bold, it is what is happening in Hotaru's mind right? Well I didn't put that in this chapter because that was part of the useless information part so... yeah. It will definitely be in the next chapter though, believe me. So please review. I get too carried away with all of these Authors Notes neh? -_-'


	5. Falling Embers and Glowing Fireflies

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**__**

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm back. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been very busy lately. I saw Sweet Home Alabama today 10/25/02 with my friend Brittany a.k.a. Oz. it's very good and I recommend it! ^_^Although you can kind of see the ending. Oh and this chapter is going to have the strange Hotaru scenes in bold. That's for sure.

New Dimensions Episode 5~ Falling Embers and Glowing Fireflies

"Who is this strange assassin Heero? Lately we have found out that it is a girl who is this mysterious sniper who is constantly killing and leaving a single purple violet behind. It's getting on my nerves." Trowa said as he sat down and yawned.

"Yeah." Duo continued. "I haven't slept well in the past week because we are constantly getting called in to see who is leaving these flowers behind. I'm tired damn it."

"Whoever is responsible for these attacks is going to suffer the consequences if caught but the problem is that it might never get caught. The attacks are so planned out, it's scary to think about it." Trowa said once more.

***

"Okay, I'm in the room." Hotaru whispered into the small microphone on her necklace.

"All right. Who is in the room?" A voice on her single speaker in her ear said that matched Aeris's.

Hotaru looked at the bed just a few feet away from her. "A blond girl... with a pointed nose." Hotaru said as she tilted her head while looking at the girl sleeping soundly.

"Okay now look around the room and look for anything with the initials R.P. or R.P.D. pr R.D." Aeris said.

Hotaru slowly searched the room for the initials. "R.D.?" Hotaru asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out a laminated badge hanging from a necklace.

"Yeah! Yeah! R.D."

"Relina Darlian? Relina Peacecraft Darlian?" Hotaru asked while reading the badge.

"Yes! It's her! Okay, now just kidnap her. I have some questions. Be waiting for you." A click was heard as Aeris hung up on Hotaru.

Hotaru put the badge back and looked at Relina. To her surprise, Relina was staring right at her, her eyes showing disgust and hatred.

"Guards!" Relina yelled. Hotaru flinched. Relina's voice was annoying. (A/N As you can tell, I can't stand Relina.)

Hotaru chuckled. "Your guards are a little tied up right now." Hotaru said. Outside of the door to Relina's giant room were about seven guards who were gagged.

"You can't do anything to me." Relina said getting up from her bed slowly. "I dare you to lay a finger on me."

"No problem." Hotaru said. She jumped up. Since the room barely had any light in it because it was about five-thirty in the morning, Relina lost sight of the purple-headed girl.

Hotaru silently landed behind Relina and put her in a headlock. Then reaching in her pocket, she pulled out a cloth and slapped it onto Relina's face and held it there. Relina screamed in it sinking her nails into Hotaru's skin and stomping on her foot at the same time. Then she passed out.

A small smile appeared on Hotaru's lips as she picked up Relina (A/N I do think that Relina is shorter than Hotaru if I am not mistaken which is why Hotaru can pick Relina up with ease. If I am incorrect, please correct me with a review!), And began making her way outside of the room. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said as she reached into her pocket quickly and placed a single purple violet on Relina's pillow.

***

"You men... no---boys! You boys are so useless! You were supposed to be at Relina's side every waking moment!" Dr. J screamed to the gundam boys.

"Exactly, every _waking_ moment. She was sleeping and I don't think she would let us into her room at night while she is sleeping." Duo said. "Although I would be right by her side if she does let us." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean!" Dr. J nearly screamed. "Now because of your carelessness, you boys are going to find out who kidnapped her, you are going to find bring Relina back, and you are going to bring the kidnapper back!"

"Awe come one doc!" Duo complained.

"Don't give me that. It's your fault and you guys are going to fix it. You know that all fingers are going to be pointed at Heero since he is known as her main bodyguard. Now you all are going to find out who did this and you are going to find out now! Go!" D. J said shoo-ing the boys out of his office.

***

During the ride towards Relina's hotel room, Trowa asked Heero, "Hey Heero, did you by any chance take back that disk that you gave us with the information on out enemy base? I couldn't find mine this morning."

"Yeah Heero I'm missing mine too." Quatre said.

Wufei and Duo said that their disks were missing too.

Heero continued driving in silence. He slowly let out a frustrated sigh through gritted teeth.

***

"Relina Peacecraft..." Aeris said as she got her whip and whipped the top of her desk making a loud clapping noise. "Now... I will be nice and let you live if you answer my few questions. If not, you will pay the consequences and I think I know the perfect punishment for you."

With her whip, she slowly let it slide across Relina's cheek. Relina turned her head. She was handcuffed behind a chair and each of her ankles was handcuffed to the legs of the chair. She glared at Aeris.

"Where are the whereabouts of the colony X307-686?"

"That is all classified information and you now that." Relina said trying to take her small hands out of the handcuffs.

"Well I need to know."

"Only the prime-ministers and presidents of countries fly to that colony, why would you possible want to go?"

"That is none of your business. Just tell me where the colony is and you are free to go." Aeris said pointing to the door of her office. Hotaru was standing next to the door, watching everything. This was a side of Aeris that she has never seen before.

Relina looked at Aeris as Aeris's beautiful and tender face came closer to Relina's. Relina spit in Aeris's face.

"Oh that's it!" Aeris said as she raised her hand that was holding the whip to strike Relina. Hotaru ran and held her arm back. "Aeris! Aeris calm down."

Some of Aeris's baby blue hair fell out of her perfect ponytail and fell over her perfect face. "Let me go Hotaru." Aeris mumbled.

"Shh, Aeris, it's all right. I'll ask the questions okay?" Hotaru said still holding Aeris's arm back. Aeris calmed down and fixed her hair and dress and walked out of the room, her small hands in fists and her teeth grinding together.

Relina rolled her eyes and sighed. "May you please let me go? I have a very important meeting and I am going to be late if you let me out now but late is better than nothing."

"I'm sorry but I've got orders. Where is the colony?"

"I can't tell you!" Relina whined.

"If you tell us then you can go to your meeting." Hotaru said taking a seat in the giant leather chair behind the giant desk in the very well decorated room.

"It's fine with me. I don't need to be there." Relina said trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"Stop lying, you said it was important." Hotaru said leaning back on her chair.

"Exactly! So let me out! I'm might end up being late! You know what would happen if I don't show up?"

"Shut up, the meeting already started and if you don't show up... I am aware that it can be disastrous. A new war can start huh?" Hotaru was standing behind Relina with a knife blade slowly stroking her neck. Relina began to sweat and breathe hard. "P-please be careful with that." She whispered heavily.

"Don't worry, I will." Hotaru chuckled. 'Damn... this is so unlike me.' The next thing Hotaru knew, she had Relina's hair in her hands and was slowly running her fingers through the smooth strands of hair. "Your hair... it looks so familiar." A quick flash of bright blue eyes and loose blond hair in a big red bow flashed through her mind. Hotaru felt a sharp pain in her head. She moaned.

****

Hotaru was walking down a dark hallway. Everything was dark gray. There were locked doors all around her. Everyone she tried couldn't open. There were little glowing fireflies all around her. Whenever she caught one in her hand, she felt pain. They all seemed close to her but whenever she held out her hand, she felt only pain. "Hello?" the little girl asked then her same voice replied her only with an echo.

Hotaru sat once again in the giant chair behind a desk in front of Relina. She reached under the desk and pulled out a plastic sport water bottle that Aeris had left earlier. Walking over to Relina, she shifted all of her weight to her left leg and with her right hand, she got the water bottle and slowly tipped it over. Then with her right hand she lifted Relina's head so that it can face the water bottle. Then she let one drop of water come out slowly and land on Relina's forehead, and another one, and another one. Then she waited about thirty more seconds and then let out another round of drops. This round didn't end for about a minute. Then she paused and then let the drops slowly come out once again. Then she quickly let them come out and then slowly once again. Then another pause and they began to flow out of the water bottle.

Relina began to tremble. She turned her head this way and that--- water flying everywhere. She screamed and continued to tremble in her chair. Hotaru put the bottle of water on the desk and took out a key from the back of her pocket. She took off Relina's handcuffs with that key. They fell on the hard marble floor making a clattering sound. Relina remained in the same position as if the handcuffs were still holding her hands behind her.

(A/N: This is an old Chinese way of torture. They slowly let out drops of water on someone's forehead and it actually cracked their skull after a certain period of time but that is probably a long time, I'm not so sure really. It either did that or it made them crazy. We were talking about torture in my world history class. But it is still interesting huh?)

"I'm sorry Relina." She placed her hand on Relina's forehead and stroked her bangs saying, "Where is the colony?"

"In... in a star clus... cluster fifty miles away from Saturn's moon."

"Which one?"

"R-Rhea." Relina muttered slowly.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard was it? I'm sorry Relina for deceiving you but you can't leave. Not yet." Hotaru said. She left the room but not before she took a last pitiful glance at Relina and slowly shut the door.

***

"This is it. This is the assassins' headquarters." Trowa mumbled slowly after checking the navigation system in their Hummer.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Duo exclaimed as they all walked up to it.

All the boys were wearing black.

***

Wufei kicked a door once, kicked it again and it fell completely from its hinges.

"Miss Relina!" Quatre yelled as they all ran up to her. They all tried to take the handcuffs from her ankles and from behind her hands. Relina was in a deep sleep. Some blood coming from her ankles and wrists showed that she was struggling to get out of the handcuffs but she couldn't.

"This is disgusting. Who would kidnap someone and leave them abandoned?" Trowa said sitting next to Relina working on one handcuff on her right ankle.

***

Ami opened a door in her room and walked inside Hotaru's room. Hotaru was brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. She was humming to herself.

"Hotaru, can I borrow some lotion? I just shaved my legs and they are all dry and it's disgusting." Ami explained as she walked next to Hotaru.

Hotaru pointed to a bottle on the edge of her drawer and continued to hum to herself.

"Thanks Firefly." Ami said as she took the bottle to her room. Before Ami shut the door dividing her room from Hotaru's, Hotaru quickly said, "Ami?"

Ami turned around and looked at Hotaru. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Ami, do we know a blond with uhm... blue eyes and always wears a red bow on her hair?"

Ami instantly thought of Minako and realized that she missed all of her friends terribly. She remembered an old photo-album she had laying in her room. She had some developed pictures that she hasn't looked at of the sleepover.

"Minako..." Ami whispered.

"Huh?"

"No. I don't think we know someone who fits that description." Ami said and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Hmm..." Hotaru said to herself and turned around and continued to brush her hair and sing a strange song with a catchy melody that she knew. Her head hurt terribly. (AN: The Sailor Moon theme song that Usagi always sings.)

In the privacy of her own room, Ami sighed and opened her mini-computer. A fuzzy picture of Setsuna came on.

"Setsuna thank goodness! Do you think I can go over and get my picture album? I left it on my bed back there I think."

"I know you want it but there is no way. I'm bringing it to you now all right?" Setsuna said through the communicator.

"So how is everyone?" Ami asked.

"Everyone is still wondering where you and Hotaru went. I told them that you left with Hotaru for some special training but they all don't believe me." Setsuna said. "Oh, I just sent you your picture album. I knew you wanted it."

"How?" Ami asked.

"My time gate has a funny way of showing peoples desires sometimes. I'm monitoring everything from the gate anyway so that's how I knew."

"You don't follow us into the..."

"No. I know you people need your privacy." Setsuna said.

Ami smiled. Then she felt something on fall on her bed next to her. She looked over towards her left where she felt it and saw that there was her photo-album.

"Thanks Setsuna." Ami said as she shut her communicator tight and began applying the lotion to her legs making them shine. She heard a creak coming from her door. She looked up seeing nothing.

"Who's there?" She asked the darkness. No reply.

Ami shrugged and continued to apply the lotion on her legs. Hearing the creak once again, she stood up and walked to the door. Then her eyes widened and she gasped. She was ready to scream but instead, it all came out in a small grunt as she felt a strong fist smash into her stomach. She hugged her stomach and fell to the floor.

***

Ami woke up and sat up slowly, feeling a pain in her stomach. She sat up and hugged her stomach.

"Don't try anything weird or I'm going to be forced to shoot you." A voice said. She turned towards it and saw a blond boy and a boy with a braid behind him.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Ami asked confused. "Who are you?"

"Don't give us that bull." The braided boy said as she walked closer to her. Seeing her bare legs he gulped. The blond one blushed as he stood behind the braided boy. "Aren't you the one who is murdering all these people and leaving a violet behind?" He put his gun away as she looked at Ami with one eyebrow raised. The braided boy had the same expression.

"Have we seen you before?" The braided boy asked.

Ami smiled. "I'm glad that you guys at least remember." She giggled.

"Ami!" They both yelled at the same time while running up to her. They began to take off her handcuffs.

"Wait." Said another male voice who came out of a door. "Just because we know her doesn't mean that she is free from her crimes. Why did you kill all of those people?" A man came out of the shadows with gravity defying hair and behind him was a man with a tight ponytail.

Ami thought for a moment and then laughed and said, "You've got the wrong girl boys. You meant to get the girl with the room next to mine. Hotaru."

"Oh! The schizophrenic!" Duo said remembering the sleepover, which happened years ago, to them at least.

"Don't call her that. You guys really hurt her you know that? Now can you please let me go? I'll tell you what happened." Ami said looking at the boys with water filled eyes.

The boys looked at each other and nodded showing that it was okay to let her go.

***

"Ami?" Hotaru said opening the door to her room. "Ami it's ten in the morning. Time to wake up. Ami?" Hotaru walked inside and realized that Ami wasn't inside it. She looked inside the bathroom and saw that Ami wasn't inside there either. "Ami where did you go?" Hotaru asked the air. Then she shrugged figuring that Ami was somewhere around the house. She was about to leave the room when she noticed a thick book sitting on Ami's bed. A book that she has never seen before. She walked up to it mumbling, "I guess it won't hurt to just peek at it."

****

Hotaru was standing in a field of long grass and purple (AN Not blue!) violets. Fireflies were all around her. Fireflies and also falling embers from a fire up in the sky. Each firefly and ember holding a special memory. Hotaru wanted to grab a Firefly and see what the memory was but she didn't want to at the same time because she feared pain.

She opened the book and saw that it was an old photo-album. Flipping through the pages, she saw that there were pictures of girls mostly, girls that she had never seen in her life. But the strange part was that she saw herself in some of them. One picture was a girl with dark red hair (AN If you notice, she does have dark red hair, not black) and a blond girl with long pigtails fighting, a girl with a pony tail smiling cheerfully standing next to Ami and that blond girl that Hotaru thought just the day earlier was standing right next to her smiling cheerfully. Hotaru saw that she looked emotionless in the picture while standing next to a girl with bright pink hair. A tall man was standing next to them and there were three accompanying them. The picture looked like one of those pictures you have to pose for in those department stores.

"Ami lied." Hotaru mumbled softly as she continued to flip through the pages. When she reached the end of the album she was in tears. The only reason why was because her head was throbbing so badly that it made her cry because of the pain. She didn't dare open the envelope, she was scared it would cause her more head pain.

Hotaru ran out of the room, tears falling. Her head hurt so much and everything was blurry. "What's wrong with me?" Hotaru said to herself as she walked down the large hallway falling on the walls occasionally falling on the walls. She would pause here and gather herself and make her way to the room where Relina was being held captive. She was hoping Aeris was there, and she was. When Aeris looked up at Hotaru she gasped and ran up to her and grabbing her arms she asked, "Hotaru what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Hotaru didn't reply. She opened her mouth and tried to find her voice but instantly became scared when she couldn't hear a voice coming out of her throat. Instead, she breathed out shakily and fell on Aeris.

"Hotaru!" Aeris screamed as she fell on her back because of Hotaru's weight. (AN No I'm not saying that Hotaru is heavy. Something that I didn't explain earlier is that Aeris is just as skinny as Hotaru, which is why she can get shoved around easily. You'll see some of that later on, not now.)

***

"So she took the job of an assassin while I just stayed because I needed a place to sleep. I didn't kill all those people. I couldn't. I could still remember fighting for love and justice. I couldn't just forget that and fight against everything I stand for."

"Whoa..." Duo said. "If I hadn't said that about her none of this would have happened. Damn why is it always me?"

"Well Miss Mizuno, if you would like to stay here you are more than welcome to." Quatre said politely.

"You know what? I think I will. I don't want to go back there. I might get blamed for all of this." Ami said slowly.

***

****

Hotaru fell to the floor, both of her hands in fists. Her eyes were mostly white because her pupils were small. She was shocked. Hotaru was breathing hard, tears were falling and they were out of control. She opened her fists they glowed inside. Fireflies flew out of them and some embers stayed put in her hands. Too many memories, she couldn't handle them all. This was too much for her little self to handle. She wanted to be loved at the moment. She wanted someone to come up to her and hold her in his or her arms and tell her that she was going to be all right. She needed someone. Someone to help her. She needed love.

Hotaru woke up finding herself in a room she had never seen before. A bag of ice was on her forehead. She stirred in the bed and saw that Aeris had her head down next to Hotaru's small body. Aeris was taking care of her and apparently slept on the job. Seeing Aeris sleep in that position reminded Hotaru of a certain pig-tailed blond who was familiar and unfamiliar to her at the same time and was sleeping in the same position as Aeris was only the memory had a bubble of mucus coming out of the unknown girls' nose, not Aeris's. An image of a blond girl with long pigtails flashed in her mind once again. This was a different memory. The girl was spinning while clothes were appearing on her. Gems appeared on the two balls of blond hair on her head. Gloves, a short skirt, and boots came next. Hotaru felt her head hurt once more. She groaned and placed a hand on her head.

Aeris stirred and looked up and saw that Hotaru was awake.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

Hotaru looked at Aeris. "I'm confused." Hotaru said.

Aeris's small eyes were filled with concern while Hotaru's big ones were filled with confusion and misunderstanding.

"Aeris... I am so confused."

Aeris took a seat next to Hotaru and stroked her face causing Hotaru to blush slightly. "Tell me what you are confused about." Aeris said nearing Hotaru.

"A... a lot of things."

"About what?"

"About... my past. I don't remember it... but I have strange memories that happened at certain periods of time. I don't know when they happened and the people in them are unfamiliar to me."

Aeris tilted her head.

"It's strange. And whenever I try to remember my past, I get really bad headaches and... I want to look back at them but I'm scared at the same time."

"Oh Hotaru." Aeris said, her voice filled with concern. "I'm sorry." She said as she hugged Hotaru. Hotaru let Aeris hug her. Hotaru still looked shocked.

****

Hotaru tried to stand up from her fall from earlier on after she caught all of the falling embers and glowing fireflies. Seeing that she was too weak, she was just about to give up and stay lying on the floor when a hand popped in front of her. Hotaru looked up to see whom it was who was offering its hand for Hotaru to take. Seeing a young man in front of her, she wanted to take the hand offered to her. She wanted to instantly tell the teenager who looked just a tad older than her all of her problems. She wanted to tell him everything about the embers and fireflies and how they caused pain. She wanted to warn him about them. She wondered if he could help her. But at the same time she didn't want to take his hand because she was scared that it would cause pain. More pain than the falling embers and the glowing fireflies. She only looked at the hand. Then she let her hand slowly come towards his but she stopped her hand. She saw that he made no move to grab her hand, which was so close to his. He seemed patient. He looked like he knew all the things that she was going through. All the pain she was feeling with all of these forgotten memories. He knew that if she went to fast she would go crazy so he waited for her. His deep Prussian blue eyes stared into her amethyst ones. His eyes filled with concern and understanding. Tears fell from the girls eyes and they stayed in the same position as if forever.

__

Author's Ending Note: Konnichiwa peoples. Hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of long. That's my problem. When I start to write I get too carried away. I'm hoping that that it not a problem because if it is just leave it in a review and tell me to shorten my chapters. Uhm, so I am hoping you liked it. Next chapters preview: Aeris gives Hotaru a painful order that Hotaru has no choice but fulfilling. I hate writing in bold. And Italics too **_but I friggin have to. So uhm... be expecting the next chapter within the next three days or I just might work on it right now. I'm not so sure. I have an English test and a Psychology test to study for so I'm giving in. Please review and tell me what you think of it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!_**

Oh and if you can't see it now (which is something I highly doubt), but if you can't, Aeris DOES have feelings for Hotaru which is more than just a friendship. This shouldn't surprise you since homosexuality is so respected in anime so please no flames but do it if you must. Later.


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

**__**

Greetings everyone. Yes I finally have reviewed. Sorry but I've been fleck'll busy with all of high school and everything. I'm gonna keep this short so just enjoy.

New Dimensions Episode 6

"Hotaru?"

"Oh my goodness! Ami is that you?" Hotaru yelled through the telephone.

"Yeah."

"Ami! Where have you been? Are you ok? Who kidnapped you?"

"Cool it! I'm fine. I finally found a place to stay so I don't have to live off of your money. I want you to come by so that you can check out the place." Ami didn't sound like her usual cheerful self. At least Hotaru didn't think so.

"Ami are you ok?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you come over? I mean, you don't have any missions to do... do you?"

"Uhm... actually I do. I have a date with a super model. Aeris wants him dead."

"Who?"

"Carter Bovée."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but I guess I'll go over your place when I'm done." Hotaru said writing on a piece of paper.

"Hotaru... how can you... how can you talk about assassination like it's nothing? If they catch you committing homicide---"

"Who's they?"

"I don't know... investigators, police! What if they catch you?"

"They are not. Don't worry. So I'll be over at your place at like around, eight ok? Give me the address."

"Uhm... lets just meet at the library okay? At the front." Ami said. Her voice began to choke at that part.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, my throat is just... it's just dry." Ami muttered.

"All right. See you later." Hotaru hung up and looked at her watch. It read six thirty p.m. Hotaru cursed herself and got ready to kill.

***

"Did you get it?" Quatre asked Trowa.

Trowa pulled out a CD from a compartment coming out of the telephone. "The whole conversation." He said. Then tried to comfort a crying Ami saying, "You are doing the right thing."

Ami was now on her knees crying her heart out. She looked at her hands and said out loud, "How can I... betray my friend like that! She doesn't have a past, she doesn't know who she is! How can I do that! Why did I do it!"

"You are doing the right thing." Trowa said once again. Quatre placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and they both left the room.

Ami heard Trowa say, "Duo, call the police and get bodyguards immediately over at Carter Bovée's place. It's where the violet will be next."

Ami felt a sudden pain in her heart, as if a violet just pierced it. Ami grabbed on to the leg of a table and began to cry out loud.

***

Hotaru sat in the steps of a library. She was staring at her feet with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey." She heard an oh-so familiar voice say.

Hotaru looked up and saw Ami standing there. Hotaru then looked at her watch which read, '9:07 P.M,' She looked up at Ami once again.

"Hey." Hotaru said back as she walked up to Ami.

Ami brought both of her hands close to her heart and said, "Hotaru I---"

Hotaru was cut off because Hotaru was now hugging her saying, "I missed you so much. Thank goodness you are all right."

Ami could feel her heart slice in two. She felt so dirty about what she did to Hotaru, telling the boys of who she was. Tears fell from her eyes and on Hotaru's leather jacket. (AN we all know what she's wearing. The same outfit she wore when she went to get the disks from Heero's room. Yeah, that one.)

"I want you to know," Hotaru continued, "That whatever happens, we will always be friends."

"That's good to know." Ami said softly as she returned Hotaru's hug. When they parted, Ami said, "Well uhm... lets go to my place. I have some home made pizza for us to eat all right?"

Hotaru shrugged. Now she had that unreadable expression on her face once again. That expression killed Ami because now Ami couldn't see whether Hotaru did go to kill the supermodel or whatever.

"So uhm... did you kill Renée?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I never did go." Hotaru said checking her pager on her belt, which just vibrated. "Aeris told me not to. She said she had a feeling that someone other than Renée was there so I never went. I waited for you instead. You were late."

"I'm sorry. I just figured since the amount of time I gave you to kill someone and then meet me here, I just thought you would be kind of late but I was wrong." Ami said, trying to read Hotaru's expression.

"What?" Hotaru asked finally noticing Ami staring at her.

"Nothing." Ami said.

***

As Sailor Pluto looked through her time gate at the happenings, she was holding a bottle of an icy green substance. It was a small thing that was smaller than the nail of her thumb.

"Things aren't going as planned." She said to herself. She heard her voice echo.

***

"Well... here we are." Ami said sadly. She walked to the living room. There were five boys sitting there.

"I'll be back. I'm going to bring some drinks. Make yourself at home Hotaru." Ami said tossing the keys on a table near a chair and making her way towards a different room, which was most likely, the kitchen.

When Hotaru walked inside living room and saw five boys seated there, all completely quiet. The silence bothered Hotaru. She didn't know who these men were and there was no place to sit either.

"Here." Said the blond one standing up and giving room for Hotaru.

"You must be Hotaru... you know Ami tells us so much about you." The blond boy continued.

Hotaru lifted an eyebrow as she examined his face slowly. He looked so familiar. Hotaru looked around her and saw all of the boys. They all looked familiar. Hotaru stared especially at a boy with messy hair and nearly gasped. He was the one Hotaru was supposed to steal the disk from.

When Heero saw her eyes widen when she saw him, he remembered her as that girl that they made fun of years ago at a slumber party and he had a small memory of a girl stealing his disks and leaving a single violet. He knew she was the strange assassin. But how did she get so many years in the future?

Heero looked at her indifferently and looked away. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that any of these boys knew her.

Hotaru looked at her lap, hoping that Heero wouldn't notice her. 'Damn it, what do I do now?' Hotaru asked herself in her mind.

As Ami entered her kitchen, she gasped when she saw a transformed Setsuna standing there.

"Pluto."

"Ami things aren't going as planned. Hotaru was supposed to be trained to reach her limit only when she is angry because it will come in handy sometime later. Since it is such a small world and so many circumstances won't let you train her, I came up with this potion for her. Just pour it in her drink and give it to her."

Ami took the potion from Setsuna's hands. It was so small.

"Setsuna?" Ami asked puzzled.

"Now there might be some side effects. She might get some of her old memory back and she might have an upset stomach afterwards. She might vomit but nothing major will happen so don't be afraid to give it to her. Just make sure to keep an eye on her after she drinks it. If she vomits, it means that the medicine is working. I'll be going now." Setsuna said and with that, she was gone.

Ami looked at the small potion in her hand.

***

"Here you go. This is for you, this one if for you. Here you go Heero, your lemonade. And Quatre, this one is yours. And here you go Hotaru." Ami said handing the last one to Hotaru. The lemonade holding the potion.

Hotaru took it and looked down at her lap once again. She saw some green in her lemonade but Hotaru didn't care. She hadn't drunk anything in the whole day. She gulped down the liquid.

"So Hotaru, what do you do for a living?" A boy with a braid asked.

Hotaru looked at her lap and instantly she felt a sharp pain on her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth.

"Hotaru?" The braided boy asked again.

"I... uh... I... do stuff." Hotaru managed to say through her pain. She looked at Ami and said, "May I be excused?"

Ami looked at Hotaru. She wanted to hug Hotaru and tell her what she had done but since she couldn't, she only nodded and said, "Two doors to your left."

"Thanks." Hotaru said and slowly got up from her chair. Then, as she shut the door of the bathroom, she began to vomit. (AN *shudders*. That's my biggest fear. Vomit and big gashes on skin which is why I don't watch those hospital shows.)

Ami looked at her hands, which were in fists on her lap.

"Wow, Hotaru is hot." Duo finally noticed. "I feel bad." He began to play with the tip of his braid.

"You should. I can't believe I'm doing this. She's my best friend and she doesn't know any better." She thought for a second and then said in a quivering voice, "It's not fair. It's... it's just not fair for you guys to kill her when her spirit... her emotions have already been killed. She doesn't know any better!" Ami looked up, tears in her eyes.

Hotaru had already finished vomiting. It came out in one giant hurl and she had already washed her mouth out and sprayed some air freshening spray to rid the bathroom of the smell of chunks. She was standing next to the doorway, listening to everything.

"You know we have no choice." Quatre said sadly. "Believe me I don't want to kill someone."

"Then why should you? You know that Hotaru is just a lost child at heart who needs someone to love her. Why should you get rid of an innocent life?"

"Because we have no choice." Duo said loudly this time. Ami looked down.

Heero caught sight of Hotaru and Hotaru caught sight of Heero. 'Damn it, he saw me.' Hotaru thought sadly. She stood straight and walked inside the living room.

Ami looked at Hotaru and said, "Hotaru! How long have you been standing there?"

Hotaru looked at Heero. He kept glaring at her with no expression on his face. Immediately Hotaru knew that he was going to try to take her down so she quickly turned around and tried to run.

Heero pulled out a gun and shot up towards the ceiling hoping that Hotaru would get startled and fall but to his dismay, she didn't. It was Ami who curled herself into a ball and screamed. Hotaru kept on running towards the doorway but Heero jumped and landed on his stomach and caught Hotaru's ankle.

Hotaru fell to the floor face first. Heero pulled her towards him and pulled out a pocketknife and brought it up to her neck. "You move and I'll move." He mumbled slowly.

Hotaru looked at Heero shocked at what he might do. Will he really kill me? Hotaru thought scared but she tried not to show it.

Heero glanced down at Hotaru's stomach. To his surprise, it was rising slowly, as if she was calm. His heart began to beat as he watched. He gulped.

Hotaru saw he was distracted and with her free hand she smacked Heero knife right out of his hands and flipped backwards. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her but her gun was already out and she shot it out of his hand. He grabbed his wrist.

Hotaru ran towards the door, but not without taking one last look at Ami. This was a look that Ami had never seen Hotaru make before and a look that she will never forget. It was the look of sadness and it was on Hotaru's face. This broke Ami's heart.

****

As Hotaru stared into those deep blue eyes that belonged to this mysterious young man, he slowly, ever so slowly, moved his hand towards hers. "Its about time Firefly." He said softly as their hands came closer to each other's. Hotaru showed fear.

br"Will you hurt me?" Hotaru asked, fear all over her voice as the words stumbled out from her lips.

brThe boy's hand stopped moving just about four inches from Hotaru's. "I might hurt you." He said softly once again. Hotaru's hand went to her heart and tears fell.

~*~

"I guess that that incident means that some people just can't be trusted." A very feminine voice told Hotaru. "Want a lollipop?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No thanks."

Aeris shrugged. "Whatever."

Hotaru looked down. "I thought she was my friend."

"Hotaru there are just some people in life that will betray you. Not all people you meet are going to automatically be your friend. You know that right?"

There are just some people in life that will betray you. Not all people you meet are going to automatically be your friend.

These words echoed in Hotaru's mind. She felt dizzy. _There are just some people in life that will betray you. Not all people you meet are going to automatically be your friend._ Hotaru covered her ears to try to stop the echoing. She fell out of her chair and curled herself into a ball. "Aeris... Aeris help me." Hotaru mumbled slowly.

****

A small smile appeared at the corners of the boys' mouth. He looked so sure of himself and Hotaru felt so safe around him. The next thing she knew, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. A stinging pain shot through her arm first and then through all of her body. Hotaru screamed in pain and tried to yank her arm away from his firm grasp. The boy though, didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her towards him and into a warm hug that was supposed to be comforting. Hotaru screamed even louder this time. So loud that she lost her voice. His arms around her small and frail body wasn't supposed to feel like this. Hotaru's hands were resting on his chest and she cried on her hands as the stinging pain began to increase. She opened her eyes slightly, tears falling without her even blinking. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw five girls and four guys--- all of them unknown to her but they all disappeared right before her eyes. Hotaru continued to cry and the young man only stroked her hair softly, whispering, "It will be ok. Just hold on to me." Hotaru hugged the boy and continued to cry.

Hotaru was tossing and turning on the floor while Aeris was trying to hold her still. When she was finally able to grab her shoulders and pin them to the floor, Hotaru began to shake her head screaming, "No! No don't touch me! It hurts! Help me!"

"Hotaru! Hotaru I'm taking you to a hospital! Hotaru?"

Hotaru opened her eyes slightly to see Aeris get blurry and stretch this way and that. Then she closed her eyes and saw what she thought was a violet field and a group of teenagers. One girl with dark red hair, two others with blond hair and the last two with green and brown hair. And then the guys who were also as strange and distant to her just as much as the girls were.

**__**

AN: Hiyo. Please review! I want reviews! Also, who would Ami make a cute couple with? Please review!!!!!!


End file.
